FNAF: El regreso de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Mercenary Hunter
Summary: [Continuación de FNAF: siete noches en freddy fazbear's Pizza] Después de dos largos años desde que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, había cerrado sus puertas por los rumores que sucedían en su pizzeria principal que llevo la compañía a cerrarla temporalmente. Ahora belén junto con su hermano y primo y amigos, se encontraran nuevas amistades y nuevos animatronics sin saber lo que sucederá.
1. Capitulo 1

**Un nuevo día.**

 **Disclaim General:** _Los personajes de_ ** _Five Nights At Freddy's_** _son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, excepto mis personajes OC's y la trama de la historia son míos sin fines de lucro._

 **Agradecimientos General:** _También agradezco a los que siguieron con el remake de mi fanfic y en el anterior fic antes de esto. Muchas gracias a todos, aunque sean por curiosidad, gusto y entre otras cosas aunque sean comentarios negativos o positivos, igual es algo._

 _*_ _Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta segunda entrega de FNAF: el retorno de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ya que me tardare en adaptar la versión original con la versión remake de este fanfic de Five Nights At Freddy's. Posiblemente me tarde más en completarlo debido que tendré que hacerlo desde el comienzo hasta donde quedo actual mente el fanfic original._

 _*_ _Ya saben, me tomare un tiempo para reacomodar mis ideas para seguir este fanfic, ya que también estoy comenzando con el otro fanfic en_ _ **Wattpad**_ _, ya que me gusta empezar así calmado y con las ideas ordenas con este proyecto remake. Así que no se preocupen, que aún no abandonare_ _ **fanfiction**_ _, aun… intentare de colocar los sectores de los animatronics originalmente cuando estén en escenas apartadas mientras que dejare también los nombres de los sectores en español cuando los personajes estén hablando durante la historia con otros personajes o personas, así que sin más preámbulos, disfruten del nuevo fanfic._

* * *

 **Habían pasado dos largos años, desde que los adolescentes habían trabajado en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, como guardias nocturnos y donde habían tenido su primer noviazgo junto a los animatronics de esa pizzería. Hasta que la pizzería cerrara para siempre debido que el rumor de guardias desaparecidos en las otras instalaciones de la pizzería, le había traído mal momento después de recaudar fondos con un evento, teniendo que despedirse de los animatronics para siempre.**

 **Tras reunirse todos en el aeropuerto internacional de boston, gracias a la ayuda del primo de ambos hermanos lograron despedirse de su amiga María Campos debido que gano una beca para la universidad en Washington y que también despedirse de Rose tuvieron que mudarse a esa ciudad por el trabajo, hasta que la vieron por última vez abordando el avión para despedirse definitivamente de ella.**

 **Después de que ambos hermanos y su primo dejaran a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas, El pelinegro mayor escuchaba la queja de su primo rubio con su prima castaña debido que escucho que debía seguir adelante y olvidarse de un tal "Samuel" por parte de la castaña que interrumpió a su hermano antes de que pudiera decir algo, sin saber que su primo había entrado y pedir explicaciones a sus primos que sin más le explicaron todo a excepción de que el novio de la castaña era un animatronico.**

 **Paso un mes, desde que María enviaba una carta desde donde ella estaba estudiando en su carrera como artista de arte, mandando distintas fotografías de ella desde Washington con sus padres o de sus compañeros de clases en la universidad. Al mes siguiente Rose les mandaba mensajes de textos que estaba bien y que estaba algo nerviosa en el nuevo instituto en New York, pero intentara de esforzarse para no ser tímida como la primera vez que se conocieron.**

 **Tras pasar otras dos semanas, Belén estuvo algo atenta de que algún día la pizzería volvería y podría volver a estar con su novio y a sus amigos animatronics debido que ya los extrañaba muchísimo de que al menos podría pasar tiempo con ellos y hablar de lo que estuvieron pasando durante los días sin verse. Sin saber que Alan veía a su hermana menor algo atenta en el terreno donde era anteriormente la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**

 **En el mes de Marzo, Mariana se había ido de boston debido que gano una beca en la universidad de Harbar, dejando solo a Belén, Marco, Jose y Alan como los últimos guardias nocturnos anteriores en la ciudad. Belén a estado hablando con sus amigas desde su teléfono móvil de cómo les habían ido en sus carreras universitarias y recibiendo los mensajes de sus amigas "que bien o eran algunas difíciles" y el ultimo de mensaje de Rose diciendo "que extrañaba estar con ellas como anteriormente".**

 **Martes 22 de Mayo.**

 _ **Eran las ocho de la mañana de un día martes, mientras que ambos primos estaban desayunando unos hotcakes que había preparado Alan, debido que ambos primos estaban teniendo una conversación algo seria entre ellos debido que su primo insistía en saber algo del novio de su prima sin que el supiera desde cuando su querida prima tenia novio. Sin embargo, en la habitación de la castaña, se encontraba dormida debido que estuvo repasando las matemáticas en las que iba mal durante toda la madrugada hasta las cuatro y media de la mañana hasta que la alarma de su despertador la interrumpiera de su sueño.**_

-Mmm… ¿qué hora es?- _se preguntaba algo adormilada Belén abriendo sus ojos con pesadez debido que se acostó durante las cuatro de la mañana y ver que el reloj de su habitación indicaban que eran las 8:30 de la mañana._ -¡No puede ser! ¡llegare tarde al instituto!-

-¡Maldición, maldición, llegare tarde!- _decía la peli castaña tomando su ropa y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y cepillarse los dientes debido que el instituto cierra sus puertas a las nueve de la mañana para iniciar las clases._ -¡Rayos, casi olvido mi bolso!-

-Wow, primita- _mencionaba un chico pelinegro de unos 28 años, pelo negro y de ojos castaños oscuros al ver como su prima baja rápidamente por los escalones ingresando donde él y el rubio estaban observando como la castaña desayunaba rápidamente._ -Desayuna más tranquila o te atragantaras-

-Perdona…pero…llegare tarde al instituto…- _mencionaba la castaña desayunando rápidamente al ver que no podía perder el tiempo o llegaría tarde_

-Sí, durmiera más temprano no te pasaría eso, hermanita- _mencionaba Alan mientras bebía una taza de té sin preocuparse._

-¡Tu cállate, hermano!- _decía la peli castaña terminando de desayunar y despidiéndose de sus dos familiares para emprender una carrera hacia la parada del transporte público._

-¿Crees que llegue a tiempo?- _preguntaba el pelinegro mayor a su primo mientras bebía una taza de café._

-Seguramente- _respondía el rubio a su primo sin importancia terminando de desayunar_ -Bueno, me retiro, debo buscar algún nuevo trabajo-

-Te deseo, suerte primo- _mencionaba el pelinegro bebiendo su taza con café para comenzar un nuevo día como siempre_

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde- _decía retirándose el rubio de la cocina e irse a buscar un nuevo trabajo_

-Sí, adiós alan- _se despedía el pelinegro mayor de su primo al verlo irse dejándolo solo en la cocina_ -Ahora, ¿qué recuerdo? ¿Dónde abre dejado esa fotografía?-

-Uh, genial- _murmuraba fastidiado el pelinegro subiendo los escalones de las escaleras y subir a donde estaba el ático al ver que había un montón de cajas_ -Estaré toda la jodida tarde, buscando esa fotografía en el ático que de hace días no ordenaba…-

 _ **Mientras que el primo de ambos hermanos se disponía a buscar la fotografía que había guardado en el ático desde su niñez hasta que cumplió los 17 años debido que al terminar sus estudios se dedicó toda su vida en el ejército debido que quería seguir los pasos de su padre, Alan se dirigía con una carpeta con su curriculum listo para buscar un trabajo que le ayudara a que se comprara un departamento para empezar su vida independientemente.**_

 _ **En una de las casas, se encontraba un adolescente de 19 años, pelo negro corto durmiendo profundamente en su habitación sin notar que un chico de su misma edad de pelo castaño rojizo estaba golpeando el vidrio de la habitación con intenciones de despertar a su mejor amigo debido que la madre de su colega dormilón se había ido a trabajar.**_

-Oye, bro- _mencionaba el castaño rojizo golpeando el vidrio de la habitación de su mejor amigo_ -¡Despierta, de una vez Arnol!-

-¡¿Eh?!- _decía el pelinegro cayéndose de su cama de espaldas por el grito de su mejor amigo_ -Auch… ¿Ángel…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo que hago aquí?- _respondía el castaño rojizo hacia su mejor amigo_ -Debemos llegar al instituto-

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?- _preguntaba algo desorientado el pelinegro hacia su mejor amigo_

-Son las ocho y media de la mañana- _decía el castaño rojizo incrédulo de que su mejor amigo este de tan desorientado._

-¡Ocho y media de la mañana!- _mencionaba el pelinegro incrédulo levantándose rápidamente del suelo y buscar ropa para vestirse_ -¿Por qué no me llamaste al teléfono?-

-Lo hice, bro- _respondía el castaño rojizo al ver como su mejor amigo ingresaba al baño con rapidez_ -Te llame como unas ocho veces-

-Mierda, mierda, llegare tarde- _mencionaba su mejor amigo terminando de vestirse en el baño._

-Más bien, llegaremos tarde…- _decía el castaño pelirrojo corrigiendo a su mejor amigo_

-Tendré que desayunar rápido para poder irnos al instituto- _decía el pelinegro bajando los escalones e ingresar a la cocina y buscar algo de comer para retirarse rápido_ -

-Apúrate, o perderemos el autobús en cinco minutos- _mencionaba algo fastidiado que estaban en esta situación._

-¡Cállate!- _decía el pelinegro algo apurado de saber que llegaría tarde al instituto donde estaba estudiando junto a su mejor amigo_

-Sería un milagro de que faltaras por lo menos una vez- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo cruzado de brazos hacia su mejor amigo_

-Es por tu culpa de usar bombas de humo caseras y estar haciendo parkour hasta el anochecer- _miraba algo fastidiado el pelinegro a su mejor amigo recriminándole por ese detalle._

-Sí, al menos tenemos buenas calificaciones en las materias más importantes- _mencionaba el castaño rojizo alzando los brazos con aburrimiento_

-Educación física, no es uno de los ramos importantes- _corregía el pelinegro a su amigo mientras comía lo más rápido que podía su desayuno_ -Los mejores ramos de nuestros estudios son matemáticas y otros ramos más…-

-¿Listo?- _preguntaba a su mejor amigo debido que estaba observando como bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja rápidamente._

-Sí, vámonos- _respondía el pelinegro tomando su bolso preparado para correr hacia el paradero del autobús._

-¡Pues, empieza a correr!- _decía su mejor amigo comenzando a correr hacia el paradero del vehículo público._

-¡Oye, espérame!- _mencionaba el pelinegro corriendo detrás de su amigo no sin antes tomar su mochila._

 _ **Mientras que Arnol corría detrás de su mejor amigo Ángel a toda velocidad rumbo a la parada del autobús, eludiendo a las personas que se encontraban en el camino debido que estaban corriendo para alcanzar el vehículo público que los dejaba cerca del instituto. En el paradero del transporte público, se encontraba Belén algo incomoda de ver que había perdido el autobús que la dejaba cerca del instituto y tardaría como media hora o más el siguiente.**_

-Genial, lo que más me faltaba- _murmuraba la castaña algo fastidiada y nerviosa de que había perdido el autobús._ -Maldito alan, ¿por qué rayos no me despertó más temprano?-

-¡Aun lado!- _gritaban un par de voces sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos_

-Vamos bro, muévete no debemos perder tiempo!- _mencionaba el pelinegro a su mejor amigo._

-Eso lo sé, bro- _decía el adolescente castaño rojizo hacia su mejor amigo mientras apartaba un poco a las personas para poder avanzar_ -¡Cuidado bro!-

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- _se preguntaban ambos adolecentes al ver como el pelinegro chocaba con la castaña cayéndose ambos al suelo_ -

-Oh por dios, esto no es nada bueno…- _decía el castaño rojizo algo incrédulo de ver que su mejor amigo había chocado con alguien._

-Ahí, mi cabeza…- _murmuraba la castaña sobándose su frente al recibir un golpe de alguien que había chocado con ella._

-Maldición, como duele mi cabeza…- _murmuraba el chico pelinegro sobándose su frente donde se dio el golpe con alguien_ -¡Oye bro, no que tenías que avisarme si había alguien adelante mio!-

-Perdona bro, no la pude ver por tanta gente- _decía el chico de pelo castaño rojizo algo nervioso por no poder ver a la chica con el que choco su mejor amigo._

-Bueno, ¿qué hora son?- _mencionaba intentando de saber qué hora eran_

-Según mi reloj, solo nos quedan diez minutos para llegar al instituto-

-¡Diez minutos!- _gritaba incrédulo el pelinegro ayudando a levantar a la chica con la que choco y haberla tirado al suelo_ -Lamento haberla tirada bruscamente cuando la choque…-

-Sí… - _murmuraba la chica castaña algo adolorida por el golpe en su cabeza_ -

-Bro, solo tenemos diez minutos- _decía el chico castaño rojizo algo apurado a su mejor amigo_ -Si, queremos alcanzar a llegar al instituto lo más rápido es irnos por los callejones-

-Sí, adiós señorita- _mencionaba el chico pelinegro volviendo a emprender una carrera junto a su mejor amigo rumbo al instituto._

-Ah…- _murmuraba algo aturdida por el golpe de la cabeza y ver como dos adolescentes corrían alejándose del lugar_ -¡Oigan, esperen ahí par de truhanes!-

-Emm… bro- _mencionaba mirando hacia atrás y ver a la chica de antes corriendo detrás de ellos_

-¿Qué?- _preguntaba hacia su mejor amigo mientras saltaba pasando por arriba de un contenedor de basura sin problemas_

-La chica con el que chocaste nos está persiguiendo - _respondía señalando a sus espalda como la chica corría intentando de alcanzarlos_

-Mierda…- _murmuraba el chico pelinegro mirando a sus espaldas y ver a la chica castaña corriendo detrás de ellos_

-¡No huyan malnacidos!- _reclamaba la castaña muy enojada intentando de alcanzar a ambos chicos con una mirada de pocos amigos_

-¡Ah! ¡sigue corriendo bro! - _mencionaba el chico peli castaño rojizo acelerando sus pasos para alejarse de la chica_

-¡Eso hago, idiota!- _reclamaba haciendo lo mismo lanzando algunos basureros para lograr alejar a la chica de ellos_

-¡Hey, esperen par de idiotas!- _mencionaba amenazadoramente corriendo y logrando saltar los restos de basura que usaban los chicos como obstáculos_

-Seguramente le hiciste, ¿algo en el choque con esa loca?- _miraba incrimidadoramente el castaño rojizo a su mejor amigo_

-¡Pero, no le hice nada!- _decía el pelinegro excusándose de no haberle hecho nada a la chica_

-Si, como digas bro… ¡vehículo!- _señalaba alarmado el castaño rojizo al ver como un vehículo avanzaba por el callejón_

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!... ¡mierda!- _murmuraba el chico pelinegro saltando y pasando por arriba del capo del vehículo_

-Wow, bro, lograste hacer el truco al primer intento- _miraba sorprendido el castaño rojizo a su amigo_

-Sí y cuando lleguemos al instituto, me debes 20 dólares- _decía el pelinegro recordando una apuesta que habían hecho anoche_

-Me lleva…- _observa el castaño pelirrojo que a lo lejos dos adultos estaban cargando un ventanal algo enorme para una persona_ -

¡Ah! ¡santo dios!- _mencionaba mientras tomaba impulso junto a su mejor amigo y ambos se deslizaban en el suelo pasando entre medio de los dos adultos y el cristal_

¡Malditos niños, tengan cuidado!- _mencionaban ambos adultos al ver a esos dos adolescentes corriendo y ver que una chica hacia lo mismo que esos dos_ -Uh, niños…-

 _ **Tras haber estado corriendo cinco minutos entre callejones y pasar sobre contenedores de basuras y algunos vehículos, lograron llegar a tiempo al instituto que en la entrada había un guardia de seguridad para evitar problemas. Al haber llegado a la entrada del instituto, aprovecharon de recuperar aire tras una carrera loca sin saber que cierta castaña se les acercaba a gran velocidad a ambos chicos.**_

-Vaya… nunca creí estar corriendo de esa forma en mi vida…- _decía el pelinegro hacia su amigo intentando de recuperar el aire tras correr desesperadamente_

-Sí, ni que lo digas…- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo recuperando el aire tras correr rápidamente_

-Qué bueno que hemos llegado al…- _decía el pelinegro siendo interrumpido al ser tacleado por una chica_

-Por fin te atrape, desgraciado- _mencionaba la castaña zarandeando al pobre chico_

-Pero, ¿por qué me zarandeas sin ninguna razón?- _murmuraba el pelinegro que estaba mareándote por la repentina sacudida que le estaba dando la chica_

-Por qué me has tirado al suelo- _decía con enojo la castaña zarandeando al chico_

-Wow, wow, detente hay. Lo sentimos mucho señorita- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo intentando de salvar a su "hermano" de la furia de la chica y saber que eso era malo para los dos al saber que las chicas daban miedo cuando se enojaban_ -Nosotros íbamos atrasados a nuestra clase y no queremos pro…-

-¡Hay no!- _decían los tres al saber que eran las nueve debido que estaban sonando las campanas indicando el inicio de clases haciendo que la chica soltara al pobre pelinegro que estaba mareado por la zarandeada_

-Hay bro, ¿no entiendo? ¿cómo puedes ser un imán para los problemas de las mujeres?- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo a su pobre amigo que estaba tirado en el suelo_

 _-_ Alguien vio el número de la matricula… fui arrollado por un camión color castaño…- _murmuraba algo mareado el pelinegro en el suelo dejando incrédulo a su mejor amigo_

-Vamos bro, has un esfuerzo. debemos llegas al salón antes de que llegue el profesor- _decía el castaño pelirrojo apoyando su brazo en su amigo ayudándolo a pararse_ -Eso es... un paso a la vez amigo, eso-

 _ **Ambos amigos caminaban lentamente hacia el salón de clases donde le tocaría al asignatura de clases de historia debido que su amigo estaba algo mareado por la zarandeada de la chica que increíblemente lo había tacleado de la nada. Mientras que en el pasillo del instituto, el profesor estaba justo a punto de entrar a su clase y ve a la castaña llegar corriendo por los pasillos justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara su clase.**_

-Vaya señorita rodríguez, me alegra de que justo llegara a mi clase. ¿al menos a tiempo?- _decía el profesor de historia al ver a la adolescente respirar agitadamente recuperando el aliento_

-Perdone profe, es que el transporte público, se me fue y tuve problemas en el camino hacia aquí- _mencionaba la castaña hacia su profesor_

-Está bien, tome haciendo por favor- _señalaba el profesor de historia y ver que ella se sienta en un asiento que estaba al fondo cercana a la ventana y antes de entrar ve a sus dos nuevos alumnos llegar justo antes de que cerrara la puerta y ver un papel diciéndole que eran los nuevos que se inscribieron en el instituto_ -Bien alumnos, antes de empezar la clase ya que están a punto de terminar y empezar las vacaciones. quiero presentarles a sus dos nuevos compañeros, ellos son ángel salgado y arnol cifuentes-

-¡No... puede... ser... son esos dos...!- _murmuraba la castaña sorprendida al ver a esos dos chicos_

-Como verán, ellos fueron transferidos a este instituto, por ser nuevos, así que por favor chicos, siéntense para poder empezar las clases- _decía el profesor a sus dos nuevos alumnos mientras ambos chicos se sentaban al fondo de la sala cercana a una chica castaña y comenzar a escribir en el pizarrón_ -Ahora clase, saquen sus libros de historia y lean las páginas de la revolución francesa-

-Oigan, como ustedes dos, par de truhanes se atreven a entrar a mi salón- _murmuraba en voz baja la castaña hacia los chicos que habían llegado a su salón de clases sin que el profesor se diera cuenta que estaba dando las actividades que harían hoy_

-¡Tú! ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- _señalaba el pelinegro a la chica que era su compañera de clases sorprendido de ver que ella estaba en su misma clase_

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, ¿dejen de estar hablando en clases y pongan atención o los regañaran?!- _murmuraba el castaño pelirrojo hacia su amigo y compañera de clase_

-Bien...- _respondían ambos a regañadientes mirarse entre ellos con odio_

 _ **Las clases siguieron hasta que el timbre de salida para que los alumnos se pudieran retirar a sus casas. Algunos se iban en el transporte público y otros se iban en sus propios vehículos rumbo a sus hogares.**_

-Bien alumnos, recuerden que dentro de unos días deben traer un informe en que trabajan sus familiares para la clase, así sabremos si hicieron su tarea o no- _mencionaba el profesor a sus alumnos mientras se iban todos_

-Vaya, es increíble que aprender historia fuera tan aburrida- _murmuraba el castaño pelirrojo algo fastidiado estirando sus brazos_

-Eso te pasa, ¿porque, solo te interesaría hacer parkour en esa época. debido a las construcciones de las casas y edificios- _mencionaba el pelinegro regañando a su mejor amigo al saber lo que estaba pensando debido que en toda la jodida clase estaba dormido_

-Hay bro, no seas aguafiestas. ¿yo sé que a ti también te gustaría hacer parkour en esa época también?- _decía el castaño pelirrojo apoyando su brazo sobre su mejor amigo_

-Bueno, en parte sí, pero...- _murmuraba el pelinegro pero es interrumpido por una voz conocida para ambos chicos_

-Oigan ustedes dos, no hemos terminado de algo muy importante- _decía la castaña caminando hacia ambos chicos amenazadoramente_

-Hay, ¿ahora que quieres?- _preguntaba fastidiado el castaño pelirrojo al ver a la chica acercándose a ellos_

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- _miraba algo dudoso el pelinegro cruzado de brazos al ver a la chica cerca de ellos_

-¿Quiero que tu hermano se disculpe conmigo por lo que paso en la mañana?- _respondía la castaña señalándolo con enojo en su mirada_

-Alto, alto, alto, para que sepas. ¿no somos hermanos?- _decía el castaño pelirrojo corrigiéndole a su compañera de clases en lo que estaba equivocada en creer que eran hermanos_

-Somos mejores amigos y nos tratamos como hermanos. es otra forma que las personas nos crean que somos hermanos- _mencionaba el pelinegro cruzado de brazos al ver a la chica_

-Bueno, ¿cómo sea? pero, tú me debes una disculpa- _señalaba enojada la castaña hacia el chico que la había derribado en la mañana_

-Bueno, pero yo ya me había disculpado contigo- _mencionaba el pelinegro mirando a su compañera de clases que estaba bien molesta_

-Es verdad, ¿él se disculpó contigo?- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo hacia su compañera de clases_

-Bueno... si es eso. lamento haberte zarandeado bruscamente- _decía la castaña mirando al chico pelinegro_

-Bueno... para empezar fue el apuro de llegar al instituto, ¿que nos hiso que nos chocáramos?- _mencionaba el pelinegro rascándose la nuca al ver que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado_

-Bueno, ah... ¿cómo se llaman los dos?- _preguntaba la castaña mirando a los dos chicos que estaban con ella_

-Bueno, mi nombre es arnol cifuentes- _respondía el pelinegro presentándose a su compañera de clases para luego colocar su brazo por el cuello de su mejor amigo_ -Y él es mi mejor amigo, se llama ángel salgado -presenta al chico de pelo rojizo que es su mejor amigo-

-Hola, mucho gusto conocerte- _decía el castaño pelirrojo asintiendo hacia su compañera de clases_ -Ah... ¿cómo te llamas, por cierto?-

-Mi nombre es, belén rodríguez- _respondía la castaña presentándose a sus dos nuevos compañeros de clase_ -Mucho gusto en conocerlos ángel y arnol-

-Ahora, ¿dónde vamos bro?- _miraba el pelinegro a su mejor amigo que estaba algo pensativo_

-Bueno, supe que...- _decía el castaño pelirrojo al mencionar un lugar donde podían ir a comer hasta escuchar el sonido de un teléfono interrumpiéndolo_

-¿Hola?- _mencionaba la castaña sacando su teléfono y contestar la llamada al ver que era un numero conocido_

-Hola hermanita, ¿soy yo?- _decía una voz masculina muy familiar para ella_

-Hermano, ¿cómo estas?- _preguntaba la castaña alegre de que su hermano la llamara_

-Bien- _respondía la voz del rubio desde el teléfono hacia su hermana menor_ -Ah, hermana recuerdas. que si viera la pizzería freddy's fazbear pizza te llamara, ¿no?-

-¿Sí?- _decía algo dudosa la castaña llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros que estaban atentos a su compañera_

-Bueno, adivina- _mencionaba la voz del rubio atravez de la llamada dejando incrédula a su hermana por lo que le diría su hermano_ -La pizzería volvió, por dos años recién volvió. pero, lo malo que hay un problema-

-¿Cuál es el problema?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la castaña hacia su hermano atravez de la llamada al escuchar con un tono serio haciendo que sus dos compañeros mirándola con duda al ver esa expresión preocupada_

-Son los animatronics, no son ellos- _respondía la voz del rubio con un tono serio al escuchar esa voz dudosa de su hermana menor_

-¿Como que no son ellos?- _preguntaba algo desesperada la castaña al saber que su hermano cuando hablaba hacía con esa seriedad al saber que ella estaba alterándose_

-Mejor ven tu para que los veas, en vez de que te lo explique- _respondía la voz del rubio suspirando con pesadez atravez del teléfono cortando la llamada_

-Hermano, hermano, rayos… siempre es así de idiota- _mencionaba algo molesta la castaña por su hermano mayor incomodando a sus dos compañeros_

-¿Sucede algo belén?- _preguntaba el castaño pelirrojo algo preocupado al ver a su compañera muy molesta causándole miedos a ambos chicos al temer la furia de su compañera contra ellos_

-Ah... sí, perdonen chicos. me tengo que ir a un lugar- _respondía la castaña algo molesta con su hermano e intentar no estar enojada con sus dos compañeros_

-Perdona si digo esto, pero podríamos acompañarte ese lugar- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su compañera de clases haciendo que esta se volteara a verlos_ -Bueno, no lo malinterpretes. ya que creo que no tenemos nada que hacer ahora-

-Bueno, está bien- _decía la castaña sin más opción caminar rumbo a la pizzería seguida de sus dos compañeros de clases_

 _ **Los tres caminaban rumbo hacia la pizzería donde Belén recordaba por última vez donde había estado trabajando las últimas dos semanas hace dos años atrás, junto a sus amigos la primera vez en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde también ellos conocieron a sus parejas. Mientras que n la pizza, en el sector del Dinning Área se encontraba Alan observando al trio animatronico que estaba haciendo el show a los niños sin percatarse de que una persona se acercaba a él.**_

-Estos animatronics sí que son raros…- _decía cruzado de brazos el rubio mirando al trio animatronico con duda al ver que eran un conejo azul de ojos verde y mejillas rojas, un oso castaño de ojo azules y mejillas rojas y una pollo rubia de ojos azules con mejillas rojas en el show state_

-Vaya, es nada más y nada menos que el señor rodríguez, mi ex mecánico y ex guardia nocturno- _mencionaba la voz del señor Fazbear haciendo que el chico se volteara a verlo de reojo y luego fijar su mirada en los nuevos animatronics_

-Señor fazbear, ¿cómo ha estado?- _preguntaba el rubio saludando a su ex jefe de la pizzería_

-Bien la verdad, dos años intentando de abrir la pizzería- _respondía el dueño de la pizzería con una sonrisa al volver abrir por segunda vez su pizzería y volver a ver a uno de sus mejores guardias nocturnos_ -Dígame, ¿le gusta los nuevos animatronics?-

-Algo, pero me agradaban más los anteriores animatronics- _mencionaba el rubio cruzándose de brazos con un tono serio en sus palabras mirando al trio animatronico en el escenario_

-Bueno, dígame una cosa señor rodríguez. ¿que querías hablarme?- _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería algo curioso a su ex empleado de su pizzería hace dos años atrás_

-Quiero volver a trabajar como su guardia nocturno- _respondía el rubio con seriedad a su ex jefe al querer volver a trabajar de nuevo como mecánico y guardia nocturno en la pizzería_

-Bueno, ¿en eso no tengo problemas, señor rodríguez?- _decía sonriendo el dueño de la pizzería al saber que tendría de nuevo a su mejor mecánico y a su mejor guardia nocturno en su pizzería otra vez_ -Quiere, que hablemos en mi oficina sobre su contrato-

-Claro- _mencionaba el rubio hacia el dueño de la pizzería caminando junto al señor Fazbear para irse a la oficina para firmar y discutir algunas cosas sobre su contrato en la oficina del gerente de la pizzería_

 _ **Alan caminaba junto al señor Fazbear dirigiéndose a la oficina del gerente de la pizzería para firmar unos documentos y el contrato sin percatarse que los ojos del tres animatronico seguían al rubio al haber escuchado lo que había dicho al gerente de la pizzería. Al pasar unos minutos, Belén junto a sus dos compañeros de clases habían llegado a la pizzería para ver que el lugar era enorme debido que había más espacio y muchas personas que estaban en familia o amigos disfrutando las pizzas y ver que en algunas paredes del lugar habían dibujos y póster de cuatros animatronics desconocidos para el trio de adolescentes.**_

-Vaya, es sorprendentemente grande- _murmuraban ambos chicos sorprendido al mismo tiempo de la enorme pizzería_

-Sí, sin duda es increíble que hayan hecho la pizzería más amplia- _decía la castaña igual de sorprendida y maravillada por la nueva pizzería_

-Bueno, les parece si buscamos una mesa. para pedir una pizza- _mencionaba el pelinegro hacia su mejor amigo y compañera de clases_

-Por mí no hay problemas- _decían ambos adolescentes mientras que la castaña comenzando a buscar una mesa hasta encontrar una cercana al show state del trio animatronico_

-Y que van a pedir ustedes dos- _mencionaba la castaña a sus dos compañeros de clases sentándose en la misma mesa_

-Mmm... yo una pizza vegetariana- _decía el castaño pelirrojo al saber que pedir en su pizza_

-Yo, voy a pedir mi pizza napolitana- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que pediría en su pizza_

-Bueno, yo pediré una pizza de extra queso- _decía mirando a sus dos compañeros asintiendo en saber que ya pedirían cuando vieran a una camarera para pedir sus pedidos_

-Vaya, mira esos animatronics- _decía el castaño pelirrojo sorprendido de los tres animatronics principales en el show state_

-Sí, el conejo pare un hombre gay. ¿por esos colores?- _señalaba el pelinegro al ver los colores del conejo animatronico azulado con mejillas rojas haciendo reír a su mejor amigo y que la chica este algo dudosa_

-Ja, si vieras al oso. parece un oso yogui de juguete- _decía el castaño pelirrojo riéndose al ver al oso animatronico con mejillas rojas_

-Y ¿ustedes que dicen de la pollita?- _preguntaba algo dudosa la castaña hacia sus dos compañeros de clase señalando a una pollo animatronica con mejillas rojas_

-Bueno, para mi normal- _respondía el castaño pelirrojo al ver a la animatronica en el escenario donde estaban los otros dos animatronics con mejillas rojas_

-Sí, para mi igual- _decía el pelinegro sin entender a su compañera y mirar a su mejor amigo_

-Bueno, pero si fuera ustedes, tendría mucho cuidado a lo que dicen ustedes sobre ellos- _mencionaba algo incomoda la castaña sintiéndose observaba junto a un ambiente tenso ya que sus compañeros que no prestaban atención mientras buscaban a una camarera para pedir sus pedidos_ -Porque ellos supuestamente se mueven de noche-

-Hay belén, deja de decir tonterías. los animatronics no se mueven en las noches- _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa divertida_

-Sí, son puras tonterías que dicen de ellos para así asustar a los demás- _decía el castaño pelirrojo intentando de no aparentar asustado por lo que dijo su compañera de clases_

-Hola, bienvenidos a freddy's fazbear pizza- _mencionaba una camarera de unos 18 años, cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura y ojos castaños sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo para anotar los pedidos_ -¿Les puedo tomar su orden?-

-Hola, stefania- _decía la castaña leyendo el gafete de la camarera saludándola con una sonrisa_ -Nosotros pediremos tres pizzas, una vegetariana, una de napolitana y el otro de extra queso, ¿por favor?-

-Bien, que pedirán para tomar, tenemos jugos y soda- _mencionaba la camarera castaña anotando las tres pizzas y volver a mirarlos para saber que pedirían para beber_

-Yo una coca-cola- _decía el pelinegro hacia la camarera que lo anotaba en su libreta_

-Yo pediré lo mismo- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo hacia la camarera_

-Y yo una limonada si no es mucha molesta- _decía la castaña sonriéndole a la camarera_

-Bien, en un momento les traeré sus pedidos- _mencionaba la camarera terminando de anotar los pedidos y marcharse a la cocina dejando el papel del pedido_

-Vaya, probare pizza después de dos largos años- decía el pelinegro animado al saber que probaría pizza tras dos años largos años

-¿Por qué dices eso?- _preguntaba dudosa la castaña a su compañero de clases_

-Es por que el dejo de comer pizza hace dos años, ¿por ciertos problemas que tenía…?- _respondía el castaño pelirrojo algo incrédulo por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo que lo consideraba como su hermano de otra madre_

-Ah... ¿con razón?- _mencionaba algo dudosa la castaña comprendiendo cual era el problema de su compañero de clases_

 _ **El trio de adolescentes estaban esperando sus pizzas, sin saber que ciertas miradas de los animatronics estaban sobre ellos con indignación y enojo por parte de dos animatronics por el comentario de los dos chicos. Mientras que en la oficina del dueño de la pizzería, se encontraba Alan sentado frente del señor Fazbear hablando algunas cosas sobre los dos años de ausencia y hablar un poco del trabajo de guardia nocturno a su ex trabajador.**_

-Bueno, como veras joven rodríguez. tenemos nuevos animatronics y los guardias anteriores han dicho que estos nuevos modelos, caminan en las noches- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear algo dudoso de que de todos los guardias nocturnos que ha tenido y también haber visto algunas grabaciones por sus cámaras de seguridad como estos metían a los guardias nocturnos dentro de un traje en su pizzería anterior_

-No se preocupe señor fazbear, si pudimos sobrevivir siete noches en su primera pizzería. mi hermana con mis amigos, podremos con estos nuevos animatronics sin problemas- _decía el rubio serio hacia el dueño de la pizzería al saber que sería una excelente oportunidad de buscar a los otros junto con su hermana en su próxima noche si trabajara aquí_

-Bien, como ya sabrás. Necesitare que firme el contrato...- _mencionaba algo nervioso el dueño de la pizzería al saber que había visto varias grabaciones de sus otros guardias nocturnos huyendo o ser asesinados por sus anteriores animatronics hasta ser sacado de sus pensamientos por el chico_

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. un contrato de que aparte la pizzería no se hace cargo de heridas o muertes- _decía el rubio serio sabiendo lo que la mayoría no sabía del trabajo como guardias nocturnos en la pizzería firmando el contrato de su jefe_

-Al parecer alguien leyó el contrato…- _decía muy nervioso el dueño de la pizzería al saber que su ex guardia sabía lo que pasaría en su pizzería durante las noches_

-Eso lo decía siempre, el tipo del teléfono en la primera pizzería- _mencionaba el rubio sorprendiendo a su jefe por saber que en una de las grabaciones decía eso a los guardias nocturnos_

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón y tenga su uniforme. empezara esta misma noche y llega a las 11:30 de la noche para poder darte las instrucciones y mostrarte el lugar- _decía el señor Fazbear intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ante su guardia nocturno dándole un apretón de manos al chico_

-Si, señor fazbear. estaré a esa hora como siempre- _mencionaba asintiendo el rubio guardando su uniforme en su mochila y mirar de reojo a su jefe_

-Que tenga un buen día, señor rodríguez- _decía el señor fazbear despidiéndose de su ahora recontratado guardia nocturno y mecánico_

-Y antes de irme, también quiero trabajar en reparar a los animatronics anteriores, ¿si es que los tienen?- _mencionaba el rubio antes de salir de la oficina de su jefe y voltearse a mirarlo_

-Bien, le avisare cuando puede, señor rodríguez- _decía el señor Fazbear y ver como el adolescente se retiraba de su ofician sacando un pesado suspiro y sacar de un cajón de su escritorio una fotografía del año de ambos padres con el cómo guardias nocturnos_ -Je, este chico me recuerda a frank en su adolescencia… espero, que nada les pase ya que sus padre de esos dos eran mis mejores trabajadores…-

 _ **Tras haber salido de la oficina del señor Fazbear, Alan caminaba rumbo a la salida de la pizzería pero al ver en una de las mesas del lugar, observa a su hermana menor sentada junto con dos chicos. Mientras que los tres adolescentes estaban esperando sus pedidos que habían llegado hace unos minutos ya que Estefania estaba repartiendo los pedidos sus pedidos correspondientes sin notar que cierto chico rubio se acercaba.**_

-Bien, una pizza napolitana, una pizza vegetariana y una pizza de extra queso- _mencionaba la chica de cabello castaño largo entregándoles las pizzas pedidas a los de la mesa que estaban algo impacientes_ -Y también aquí tienen sus bebidas-

-Gracias, stefania- _decían ambos chicos agradecidos a la camarera_

-Gracias stefania, ¿cuánto es?- _preguntaba la castaña a la camarera sacando su billetera_

-Bien, son unos... 70 dólares- _respondía la camarera castaña hacia la chica sacando la cuenta del pedido de las tres pizzas y los vasos_

-Ah... lo lamento chicos, ¿no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar las pizzas?- _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus dos compañeros de clases_

-Ni creo que con nuestro dinero, alcanzamos a pagarlo- _decía el castaño pelirrojo sinceramente viendo a su mejor amigo que solo traía 10 dólares_

-Odio, cuándo esos bravucones me quitan mi dinero- _mencionaba algo molesto el pelinegro al saber que había traído 50 dólares para esta ocasión y durante los recesos de las clases terminaba con casi nada_

-Bueno, si no tienen dinero, lamento decirles que...- _decía la camarera castaña hacia los tres que no podían pagar el pedido hasta que es interrumpida por una mano en su hombro por parte de un chico rubio_

-Yo pagare sus pizzas- _mencionaba voz del rubio mirando a la camarera castaña entregándole los 70 dólares para pagar el pedido de su hermana y de sus dos compañeros de clases_

-Gracias, que disfruten su comida- _decía la camarera castaña agradeciéndole al chico para retirarse a atender a los otros clientes_

-Casi quedo sin comer pizza...- _murmuraba el castaño pelirrojo aliviado de ver que casi quedar sin sus pizza favorita después de dos largos años_

-Sí, ya me imaginaba yo, quedarme sin pizza vegetariana- _mencionaba el pelinegro apoyando a su mejor amigo dándole leves golpes en su espalda en señal de apoyo_

-Bueno belén, ¿quiénes son estos dos chicos?- _preguntaba señalando le rubio a su hermana menor a los dos chicos que estaban a su lado_

-Bueno hermano, ellos dos son arnol cifuentes y ángel salgado- _respondía la castaña señalando a sus dos compañeros de clases que tenía a su lado un pelinegro corto y un castaño pelirrojo a su lado_ -Ellos son mejores amigos, que se tratan como si fueran hermanos-

-Gracias por pagar nuestras pizzas, luego te los devolveremos el doble- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo agradecido por haber molestado al hermano de su compañera en pagar sus pedidos_

-Bueno... no estoy acostumbrado a que me devuelvan el dinero- _decía el rubio a ambos chicos que estaban en verdad agradecidos por eso_

-Oye belén, ¿el es tu novio?- _preguntaba algo curioso el pelinegro a su compañera de clases sin saber por qué recibiendo un zape de su mejor amigo_ -¡auch! oye, ¿por qué me golpeaste, bro?-

-Por hacer preguntas sin sentido- _decía el castaño pelirrojo algo incrédulo de que su "hermano" fuera tan despistado_

-No, él es mi hermano- _mencionaba la castaña sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros de clases al saber que el chico rubio no era novio de ella si no era su hermano_

-El... es... ¡tu hermano!- _decía incrédulos los dos chicos señalando al chico rubio al saber que era hermano de su compañera de clases y ver que estaba mirándolos de manera fría a ambos chicos_

-Sí, su nombre es alan rodríguez- _mencionaba sonriendo la castaña hacia su hermano mayor y ver los rostros de incomodidad o miedo de sus dos compañeros de clases_

-Hola- _decía el rubio asintiendo a ambos compañeros de clase de su hermana menor con seriedad y frialdad_

-H...Hola- _saludaron ambos chicos con miedo al ver esa mirada seria y fría incomodándolos_

-Bueno hermana, ¿que disfruten de su comida? yo debo irme a mi casa a descansar para luego venir aquí en mi trabajo de guardia- _mencionaba el rubio levantándose de la mesa pero siente que alguien le sostenía su brazo evitando que se retirara_

-¿Cómo que guardia nocturno?- _preguntaba la castaña a su hermana sorprendiendo y llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros, algunos empleados y clientes de la pizzería_

-Sí. ahora trabajo aquí, como guardia nocturno- _respondía el rubio como si nada ignorando las miradas de los empleados, personas y a los dos compañeros de su hermana_

-¿Cómo se te ocurre trabajar aquí como guardia nocturno?- _preguntaba el pelinegro algo histérico al igual que su mejor amigo_

-Ya, tranquilos, ¿no me pasara nada?- _respondía el rubio como si nada mirando de reojo a los nuevos animatronics y ver a su hermana junto a los dos compañeros de clases que la acompañan_ -aparte de que soy el mecánico de estas versiones malas de los originales-

-Bueno. pero, ¿ten cuidado, hermano?- _mencionaba algo preocupada la castaña por su hermano mayor al saber cómo habían sido los antiguos animatronics en la pizzería anterior al principio_

-Tranquila, estaré bien. bueno, nos vemos mañana- _decía el rubio despidiéndose de su hermana y de los dos compañeros de clases de ella retirándose de la pizzería, sin saber que los ojos de los nuevos animatronics lo seguían_

-Oye belén, ¿cómo tu hermano, puede tomar un empleo tan suicida?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el castaño pelirrojo a su compañera de clases_

-Bueno... ¿nosotros ya hemos trabajado aquí antes?- _respondía algo sonrojada la castaña al recordar que ella y sus amigos habían trabajado anteriormente en la pizzería anterior ya que esos animatronics eran sus amigos y su novio animatronico no estaba_

-¿Cómo que nosotros?- _preguntaba el pelinegro dudoso a lo que se refería su compañera de clases_ -Aparte de ti y tu hermano, ¿hubieron más guardias nocturnos?-

-Sí, solo que tres de ella esta...- _respondía asintiendo la castaña hacia su compañera al recordar que sus amigos también estuvieron en la pizzería anterior donde conocieron a su primer noviazgo hasta ser saca de sus pensamientos por los dos compañeros que tenia_

-¿Muerta?- _preguntaba dudoso el pelinegro a su compañera de clases_

-¿Desparecida?- _preguntaba dudoso el castaño pelirrojo a su compañera de clases_

-No, ellas estas en otros lugares en sus estudios universitarios o que sus padres consiguieron un mejor trabajo en otra ciudad- _respondía la castaña al saber dónde estaban sus amigas y cambiando una mirada triste al extrañar a sus amigas_

-Bueno, mejor comamos las pizzas. ¿antes de que se enfríen?- _mencionaba el pelinegro intentando de cambiar el ambiente penoso que daba su compañera de clases al saber que no era bueno para una chica ese ambiente penoso_

-Tienes razón, bro- _decía el castaño pelirrojo apoyando la idea de su mejor amigo al saber que era mejor momento de animar a su compañera con algo_

-Concuerdo con arnol- _mencionaba la castaña mirando a sus dos compañeros de clase comer sus pizzas_

 _ **Tras comer algo callados sus respectivas pizzas, belén escuchaba atentamente la conversación de ambos chicos que pareciera que en verdad hermanos por como actuaban, se peleaban o se hacían bromas entre ellos dos. Al terminar de comer sus pizzas, sin que el trio de adolescentes se percatara de que las miradas de los nuevos animatronics los seguían sigilosamente hasta perderlos en la salida de la pizzería, la castaña tras despedirse de sus compañeros de clases e irse a su casa y ambos chicos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.**_

-Ahora, ¿qué hacemos bro?- _mencionaba algo aburrido el pelinegro al no saber qué hacer_

-Ah, como son aun las cuatro. podríamos ir a mi casa a comer algo- _decía el castaño pelirrojo pensando que haría de comer su madre_

-Anda bro, vamos, además tu madre sabe cocinar bien una riquísima sopa- _mencionaba animado el pelinegro al recordar que la madre de su mejor amigo cocinaba excelente_

-Solo porque tú eres el único que le gusta su sopa, ¿no es así?- _miraba incrédulo el castaño pelirrojo a su mejor amigo que este asentía_

-Sí, ¿no sé cómo tu no toman su sopa?- _mencionaba dudoso el pelinegro cambiando rumbo a casa de su mejor amigo_

-No sabes lo amargo que es su sopa- _decía el castaño pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado al pensar en probar esa sopa que preparaba su madre_

-Bueno…- _mencionaba sin más el pelinegro a su mejor amigo que al saber que no saben apreciar la sopa de la madre de su mejor amigo_ -Pero en lo demás, tu madre cocina bien-

-En eso no te lo puedo juzgar…- _murmuraba derrotado el castaño pelirrojo al saber que no tenía nada en contra ese comentario sobre la cocina de su madre_

 _ **Así ambos compañeros habían ido a dejar a su compañera de clases a su casa, para luego dirigirse a la casa del castaño pelirrojo a comer algo ya que era costumbre de que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos incluso sus madres. Belén había entrado a la casa algo cansada por el largo día que tuvo sabiendo al menos que la pizzería había vuelto y tener la oportunidad de ver a su novio junto a sus amigos animatronics otras vez después de dos largos años.**_

-Ya llegue- _mencionaba la castaña caminando por la casa para ir a la cocina y encontrarse a su primo_

-Hola, primita- _decía el pelinegro mayor al ver a su prima entrar a la cocina_

-Hola alex, ¿como te fue?- _preguntaba saludando a su primo y dirigirse al refrigerador sacando una jarra con jugo de naranja_

-No quieres saberlo, primita. los idiotas de mis superiores, me dejaron fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso- _respondía frustrado el pelinegro mayor bebiéndose una cerveza mirando a su prima/hermana beber un vaso de jugo de naranja_

-Oh... lo lamento, alex... ¿no debería haberte, preguntado?- _mencionaba apenada la castaña por lo que le sucedió a su primo ya que su trabajo era lo único que lo mantenía con dinero por el momento_

-Neh, vamos primita. se que lo preguntaste por curiosidad- _decía con una sonrisa divertida el pelinegro mayor comenzando a revolverle el cabello a su prima_ -¿Cómo podría molestarme contigo?-

-Deja eso, sabes muy bien que el cabello de una dama es muy sensible- _mencionaba la castaña arreglándose el cabello inflando sus mejillas algo fastidiada de que siempre le despeinaba su primo_

-Sí, sí, ¿cómo digas primita?- _decía algo divertido el pelinegro mayor al ver esa expresión de su prima/hermana que estaba haciendo un berrinche y eso lo divertía para animarse_ -Y bien, ¿cómo te ha ido en el instituto?-

-No preguntes... además, fue la clase más larga de toda mi vida- _respondía la castaña algo fastidiada sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa cerca de su primo_

-Bueno, agradece qué estudias para hacer tu carrera de enfermería- _mencionaba el pelinegro mayor al saber que ella quería estudiar enfermería_

-Sabes, tenía pensado pedir trabajo en la pizzería- _decía la castaña llamándole la atención de su primo_

-Dime, ¿encontraste a tu novio en esa pizzería?- _preguntaba algo curioso el pelinegro mayor bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza_

-No, me dijeron que no estaba trabajando- _respondía mintiéndole la castaña a su primo al saber que seguramente el iría a hablar con su novio por ciertas cosas_

-bien primita. Ah… tu ya has tenido relaciones con él, ¿no?- _decía algo dudoso el pelinegro mayor a su prima/hermana en que si ella y su novio habían tenido algo mientras el no estaba haciendo que a la chica se sonrojara y se atore con su jugo_ -Ya sabes, si tu y tu novio van a tener relaciones… emm… deberían usar protección…-

-Alex, no digas eso, el y yo... no tuvimos relaciones, solo... nos hemos... besado nada más...- _mencionaba algo nerviosa con un sonrojo la castaña por el repentino comentario de su primo por pensar que ella y su novio habían tenido relaciones de ese tipo de cosas_ -

-Sí, ¿cómo digas primita?- _miraba algo dudoso el pelinegro mayor a su prima/hermana ignorándola por unos momentos esa mirada asesinada que el estaba dando la chica_

-Ya los dos dejen de pelear, ¿parecen como niños pequeños?- _mencionaba el rubio entrando a la cocina y sentándose en frente de su hermana y primo_

-Y, ¿tú qué hermano?- _decía la castaña algo molesta la castaña con su hermano mayor_ -¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar el empleo de guardia nocturno en la pizzería?-

-Bueno, esa fue mi decisión. no tuya, hermanita- _mencionaba el rubio algo fastidiado por la mirada seria de su hermana al saber que ella no le venía bien lo seria ya que era como su madre, alguien calmada_

-Bueno, los dejare a solas los dos- _decía el pelinegro mayor dejando a sus primos a solas en la cocina para que tengan tiempo a solas para hablar_

-Hermano, podrías decirme que diablos haces trabajando en la pizzería. además de ser el guardia nocturno- _miraba algo dudosa la castaña regañando a su hermano mayor por haber pedido el empleo como guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

-Y eso que tiene que ver. además, estoy de vacaciones hermanita, trabajare en la pizzería como hace dos años- _decía el rubio cerrando sus ojos hacia su hermana al saber que ella querría ir de todas formas en la pizzería_

-Ah... como se te ocurre hacer eso a escondidas de mí y de nuestro primo- _mencionaba inflando sus mejillas la castaña al saber que ella quería también volver a trabajar en la pizzería y reencontrarse con su novio y amigos animatronics_

-Fue mi decisión y punto- _decía el rubio sin importancia en el asunto al saber que su hermanita va a querer trabajar otra vez en esa pizzería, mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitación y prepararse para esta noche_ -Bueno, iré a comer algo antes de que se me haga tarde-

-Ah... ¡cómo te odio, hermano! ¡siempre estas adelantándote en todo!- _mencionaba algo molesta la castaña para terminar de beber su vaso con jugo e irse a su habitación para distraerse con algo de música o pasar tiempo con sus dos conejos_

 _ **Mientras que Belén se encontraba escuchando música en su habitación escuchando música y alimentando a sus dos "hijos", recordando buenos y malos momentos en esa pizzería con su novio y amigos animatronics hace dos años atrás. Mientras que en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, todos los trabajadores estaban limpiando las mesas y el piso, sin prestar atención a los animatronics del show state, ya que debían terminar lo antes posible antes de que sea la hora de que comenzara el turno nocturno.**_

-Escucharon, eso amigos- _decía una voz masculina animatronico hacia sus dos compañeros de escenario_

-Sí, tendremos un nuevo amigo- _mencionaba una voz femenina animatronica del lado izquierdo de cierto animatronico_

-Sí, y podremos meterlo en un traje animatronico, ¿cómo los demás guardias anteriores?- _decía otra voz femenina animatronica del costado derecho del animatronico_

-Ese nuevo guardia se llevara una gran sorpresa de su vida- _decía la voz masculina del animatronico riéndose malvadamente al planear como torturar y asesinar al nuevo guardia nocturno_ -Recuerden las reglas, si él se pone la máscara, no lo atacaremos, solo debemos seguir las reglas del juego y tarde o temprano se descuidara y lo atraparemos. no durara hasta la segunda noche-

-Sí, ya quiero ver la cara de susto que se pondrá, será muy, pero muy divertido- _mencionaba la voz femenina del lado izquierdo de cierto animatronico con diversión y maldad en su tono de voz_

-Ja, de seguro que al ver a bombón, ¿se pondrá la máscara?- _mencionaba la voz masculina animatronico en un tono de burla señalando a su compañera de escenario_

-Oye, ¿qué insinúas freddy?- _preguntaba ofendida la voz femenina acercando un poco a la poca luz dejando ver a un conejo azul claro con mejillas rojas de ojos verdes mirando enojada a su compañero_

-Ya lo oíste amiga, los guardias al verte siempre se ponen la máscara antes de que tu entras a la oficina- _respondía la segunda voz femenina acercándose a la poca luz que había en el escenario dejando ver a una pollita rubia con mejillas rojas de ojos azules riéndose de su compañera por diversión_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tú también chica?!- _miraba algo enojada la conejo azul a su amiga que apoyaba a su compañero animatronico_

-Es la verdad, acéptalo amiga- _decía la voz masculina animatronica acercándose un poco a la luz dejando ver a un oso castaño claro con mejillas rojas y de ojos azules_

-Ja, mira quién habla freddy. a los guardias anteriores, siempre se asustan más de nosotras que a ti- _mencionaba la coneja azul a su compañero oso castaño claro_

-Solo, ¿por qué tengo que moverme de vez en cuando a la tercera noche?- _decía algo molesto el oso castaño hacia su compañera animatronica_

-Freddy, ¿acaso estas celoso de que nosotras o de foxy. ya que siempre logramos a atrapar a los guardias nocturnos, ¿antes que tú?- _preguntaba la pollita animatronica en un tono burlón hacia su compañero animatronico_

-Va, como podría enojarme. aparte si el nuevo guardia sobrevive las dos noches, en la tercera se encargaran esas chatarras oxidadas en partes y servicios- _respondía con fastidio el oso castaño claro señalando a cierta dirección donde se encontraba una habitación al fondo que decía "partes y servicios"_

Sí, ¿cómo digas freddy?- _mencionaban ambas animatronicas sarcásticas de su compañero animatronico de que fuera tan orgulloso de admitir que siempre era de las pocas veces que lograba atrapar al guardia nocturno, sin saber que cierta animatronica en la oscuridad de la pizzería los vigilaba y volvía a su lugar ignorando cierta presencia de otro animatronico que estaba cruzado de brazos_

 _ **Mientras que el extraño animatronico miraba dudoso al nuevo trio animatronico principal de la pizzería al saber que ellos eran los siguientes en ser colocados en el show state ya que a los anteriores intentaron de colocar la nueva tecnología digital que era evidente que no eran compatibles y terminaron en cierta habitación de partes y servicios. Sin más que hacer, el extraño animatronico había desaparecido de la nada para aparecer en una habitación extraña ajena de la pizzería dejando ver una silueta entre la oscuridad de la habitación en forma de conejo y sin más retirarse a otro lugar donde nadie lo molestaría por un buen rato.**_

* * *

 ***** _Bueno hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo, espero que les guste como quedo el primer capítulo de mi tercer fanfic de_ _ **FNAF**_ _, ya que aprovechare de modificar algunas cosas del original y con la nueva narración tardare un poco más de lo improvisto. Ya que no solo estoy haciendo un fanfic en fanfiction, si no también otro en wattpad a la vez. Si así que tengo doble trabajo mental con el fanfic de_ _ **FNAF: el regreso de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_ _en fanfiction y_ _ **HTTYD: el origen de los jinetes de**_ _dragones en_ _ **Wattpad**_ _._

 ***** _Bien eso ha sido todo, espero que pronto tenga terminado el siguiente capítulo de la primera noche, cuando me logre desocupar una cosa con el otro entre ambos fics que ya estoy en proceso de avanzar en los capítulos, ya que me a costado un poco volver a mi rutina por el frio que está haciendo y… tomando algunas pastillas contra el estrés ya que eso me molesta y podía quedar bloqueado si no me las tomaría por algún tiempo. en fin, están avisados por si tardo en avanzar en este nuevo fanfic de fanfiction o estoy en el otro en wattpad. Sin mas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye._

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	2. Primera noche

**Primera noche.**

 _ **Disclaim general:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Five Nights At Freddy's**_ _son propiedad de scott cawthon a excepción de mis oc's y la trama del fanfic que son de mi propiedad y que esta solo para entretener libremente sin fines de lucro._

* _Okey antes de empezar con la primera noche, dejare solo este_ _ **disclaim general**_ _para no tener que escribirlo en los demás capítulos ya que así creo que sería más fácil y rápido al saber que yo no tengo derechos de usar los personajes de_ _ **FNAF**_ _y entre otras cosas, ya que igual ya todos sabemos de qué los derechos son para los respectivos creadores de este fantástico juego que a pesar de mucho el problema con el fandom… en fin, seguro ya me entendieron todos a lo que me quiero referir, asique sin más comencemos con el segundo capítulo._

* * *

 **-Martes 22 de mayo, 22:30 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las diez y media de la noche, Alan se encontraba arriba en su habitación preparando un bolso con algunas cosas para comenzar su primera noche en freddy fazbear's pizza como guardia nocturno para "cuidar" el lugar y los animatronics. Mientras que Belén se encontraba alimentando a sus "dos hijos" con lechuga y zanahorias en su habitación y en la cocina se encontraba Alex preparando la cena de esta noche para que comiera junto a sus dos primos que estaban en casa.**_

-Hola, primo- _saludaba la castaña ingresando a la cocina a donde estaba su primo_

-Oh. hola, primita- _decía el pelinegro mayor saludando a su prima/hermana con una sonrisa_

-¿Qué preparaste para cenar hoy?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña a su primo que estaba esperando a que se cocinara algo en el horno_

-He preparado lasaña, primita- _respondía con una sonrisa el pelinegro mayor sacando del horno una charola con lasaña tradicional y colocarlo en la mesa_ -Espero, ¿qué te guste como quedo?-

-Wow. se ve muy delicioso, primo- _mencionaba sorprendida la castaña colocando los platos ayudando a su primo con la cena y ver la deliciosa cena que comería esta noche_

-Gracias, primita- _decía el pelinegro revolviéndole el cabello a su haciéndole sacar un mohín por parte de su prima/hermana_ -Puedes ir a avisarle a tu hermano, ¿que la cena ya está lista?-

-Sí- _respondía la castaña corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su hermano para avisarle que la cena estaba lista dejando solo a su primo en la cocina_

-Je, a pesar que mi prima ya sea una adolescente. la veo, como mi pequeña hermanita- _murmuraba el pelinegro con una sonrisa leve al saber que había encontrado algo en el ático que posiblemente les cambie algunas cosas debido que recordó que había un testamento para que ellos lo abrieran cuando estuvieran listos_ -Espero, que mis primos estén listos cuando llegue el momento de darles algo…-

-Hermano, ¿estas hay?- _mencionaba la pelinegra para en frente de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mientras daba unos golpes a la puerta_

-Sí. dime, ¿qué pasa hermana?- _decía la voz del rubio al otro lado de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver que estaba con su uniforme que consistía una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros_

-Nuestro primo dice que ya está la cena- _mencionaba señalando hacia las escaleras a su hermano mayor_

-Ya voy- _decía el rubio devolviendo a tomar su teléfono móvil y no sin antes ver una fotografía donde salía sus padres con él y su hermana de niños hace dos años antes del accidente donde perdieron a sus padres_

-Okey, te veo abajo- _mencionaba la castaña al ver como su hermano veía una fotografía y sin más retirarse del lugar_

-Mmmm… también llevare algo de ropa para cambiarme- _decía el rubio al saber que sería bueno vestirse allá en la pizzería para no tener problemas y venirse a casa más cómodo_

-Y tu hermano, ¿primita?- _mencionaba el pelinegro al ver a su prima/hermana llegar sin su primo a la cocina_

-Oh, el ya vendrá. está terminando de arreglar sus cosas- _señalaba la castaña a donde estarían los escalones que daban al segundo piso de la casa_

-Está bien. bueno, solo debemos esperar a que baje y listo- _decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro al colocar los cubiertos en la mesa y comenzar a servir hasta ver llegar a su primo_

-Lamento por la demora- _mencionaba el rubio ingresando a la cocina y sentarse para cenar junto a su hermana menor y su primo_

-No hay problema. además, ya fui avisado de que tardarías en bajar- _miraba con una sonrisa el pelinegro mayor al saber que tardaría un poco_

-Así, que…- _mencionaba la castaña mirando a su hermano mayor llamándole la atención a ambos chicos_ -Volverás a trabajar como el nuevo guardia nocturnos en la pizzería-

-Sí, ¿por?- _decía algo dudoso el rubio a su hermana que estaba mirándolo_

-Me dejarías acompañarte esta noche- _mencionaba algo desesperada la castaña a su hermano mayor con la oportunidad de estar con su novio animatronico_

-Je, je, creo que alguien quiere visitar esa pizzería por la noche- _decía riéndose le pelinegro al ver la desesperación de su prima/hermana en volver a esa pizzería, ya que él había tenido experiencia desde su niñez con los animatronics antes de que sus dos primos fueran_

-Sí, además…- _miraba algo esperanzada la castaña de encontrar otra vez a su novio si exploraba la pizzería durante la noche_ -Posiblemente encuentre a mi novio cuando sea de día-

-Bueno, no soy nadie para detener tus decisiones y tu noviazgo- _mencionaba el pelinegro al saber que su prima ya era mayor de edad y no era nadie para detenerla_ -Es solo que me preocupo por ti-

-Tu tranquilo, primo. yo ya se cuidarme sola- _decía la castaña muy segura de si misma hacia su hermano mayor y a su primo que estaban con ella_

-Tienes una araña en el hombro- _señalaba el rubio en el hombro de su hermana haciendo que esta quede estáticamente rígida y ver que había una araña en su hombro sin saber que era una araña falsa_

-¡AHH!- _gritaba espantada la castaña cayendo de espaldas al ver a una araña en su hombro izquierdo y descubrir que era una araña falsa para luego observar a los dos chicos riéndose de ella_ -¡Oye, eso no fue gracioso!-

-Ja, ja, ja, es increíble que un le tengas miedo a las arañas primita- _decía riéndose un poso el pelinegro mayor al saber que era bueno un humor entre familia_

-Debe ser porque la pasábamos asustándola con arañas falsas- _mencionaba el rubio mirando a su hermana con una leve sonrisa_

-Creo, que tienes razón en eso- _decía el pelinegro entendiendo que cuando sus primos iban a la escuela, para siempre animar el ambiente era bueno una broma leve entre ellos tres_

-Uh… ¡no es gracioso!- _miraba molesta la castaña inflando sus mejillas en un mohín fulminando a su primo y hermano con la mirada_

-Ya, ya, tranquila primita- _decía el pelinegro al ver que su prima/hermana estaba molesta con él y su primo_ -Bueno, les parece si disfrutamos la cena tranquilamente-

-Está bien- _mencionaron ambos hermanos comiendo tranquilamente su cena hasta que ya era hora de retirarse_

-Oye, toma- _decía el pelinegro llamándole la atención de su primo lanzándole una bolsa de papel que había preparado a su primo algo para que comiera_

-Hmmm. ¿me preparaste algo?- _miraba dudoso el rubio a su primo al ver que le había preparado algo para que comiera en el trabajo_

-Puede que más adelante te de hambre en tu turno nocturno, primo- _mencionaba divertido el pelinegro mayor al ser siempre precavido hacia su primo_

-Gracias de todos modos. Nos vemos en la mañana- _decía el rubio guardando la bolsa donde tenía unos sándwiches en su bolso para retirarse y dirigirse rumbo a la pizzería_

-Uhh… yo quería conseguir el empleo…- _murmuraba algo aburrida la castaña al ver a su hermano irse a la pizzería y saber que estaría como guardia nocturno durante una semana_

-Bueno, primita. ¿qué quieres hacer?- _mencionaba el pelinegro a su prima/hermana que estaba_

-Tienes algún álbum familiar- _decía algo curiosa la castaña al querer ver algunas fotos de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes_

-Sí, de hecho encontré el álbum familiar de nuestros padres- _mencionaba asintiendo el pelinegro mayor hacia su prima/hermana señalándole a donde estaba la sala de la casa_ -Vamos un rato a la sala-

-Bien- _decía la castaña sonriéndole a su primo y caminar hacia la sala para revisar las fotografías familiares_

 _ **Belén estaba con su primo en la sala mirando maravillada una fotografía de su madre que tenía su misma edad y se veía muy hermosa e idéntica a ella a esa edad de adolescencia de sus padres, mientras que Alex miraba con una sonrisa el rostro alegre de su prima/hermana debido que estaba feliz de que ella este animada y alegre. Mientras que en las calles nocturnas, se encontraba Alan caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza donde estará trabajando como el nuevo guardia nocturno en esa pizzería ya que como era nueva él no lo conocía muy bien como en la pizzería anterior.**_

 **-23:00 pm.-**

 _ **Eran las once de la noche en la pizzería, el señor Fazbear se encontraba esperando a su nuevo guardia nocturno ya que era uno de los pocos en el que podía confiar debido que era alguien de confianza en comparación de su antiguo guardia nocturno al saber lo que había intentado hacer a los jóvenes en su pizzería anterior. Al pasar un rato, se podía ver a un rubio de ojos azules con su uniforme de guardia llegando a la pizzería y ver a su jefe que estaba mirando un reloj de bolsillo al haber estado esperando unos 5 minutos.**_

-Buenas noches, señor rodríguez. llega justo a tiempo- _saludaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno y mecánico_

-Buenas noches, señor fazbear- _saludaba el rubio con un rostro neutro a su jefe_

-Listo para, ¿comenzar en su nuevo trabajo como guardia nocturno?- _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería a su guardia nocturno_

-Claro- _respondía asintiendo el rubio a su jefe_

-Bien vamos, les mostrare las instalaciones- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear con una sonrisa al chico y guiarlo por las instalaciones_

-Vaya, así que están bonnie, freddy y chica- _decía señalando el rubio a su jefe al escenario donde estaba el trio animatronico_

-Oh, no señor rodríguez. esos son nuestros nuevos modelos- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería al ver que su nuevo guardia no estaba al tanto de las nuevas mejoras de los animatronics_ -Ellos son toy bonnie, toy freddy y toy chica-

-Y, ¿dónde se encuentran los otros animatronics que conocemos?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el rubio a su jefe_

-Oh. te refieres a los olds- _respondía el dueño de la pizzería mirando a su guardia nocturno y mecánico a la vez_

-¿Los olds?- _preguntaba confundido el rubio mirando a su jefe_

-Sí, esos animatronics que usted, su hermana y sus amigos conocen son los animatronics viejos que tuvimos por un largo tiempo- _respondía el dueño de la pizzería al ver a su trio animatrónicos nuevos en el escenario_ -Esos animatronics que ves en el escenario, son los nuevos animatronics que tienen la mejor tecnología avanzada actualmente, ya que gastamos millones en que se los pusieran los toys-

-Y, ¿qué paso con los animatronics olds?- _miraba de reojo algo dudoso el rubio a su jefe y pensar en cómo reaccionaría su hermana al enterarse de cómo estaría cierto conejo morado_

-Bueno… los olds no estaban capacitados para adaptarse a las nuevas mejoras tecnológicas. así que los usamos como partes de refracciones para los animatronics toys que están en la habitación de partes y servicios- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería sorprendiendo a su nuevo guardia_

-Bueno, si quiere le puedo intentar de reparar a los modelos antiguos de sus animatronics- _decía algo dudoso el rubio en qué estado se encontrarían los animatronics de partes y servicios_

-Mmmm… me parece bien- _mencionaba algo pensativo el dueño de la pizzería al saber que si sus modelos animatronics antiguos volvieran a funcionar ganaría más dinero para otra ocasión en una posible nueva pizzería para más adelante_ -Bueno, eso lo discutimos otro día, mejor le muestro el resto de las instalaciones-

-Está bien- _decía algo dudoso el rubio siguiendo a su jefe a otras instalaciones de la pizzería sin saber que era observado por el trio animatronico en el escenario, estuvieron caminando a una nueva sección donde el lugar había un pequeño animatronico con una polera y gorra con hélice a rayada de azul, blanco y rojo, un globo en una de sus manos y en la otra un cartel que decía "Ballons"_ -Señor fazbear, ¿quién es este pequeño?-

-Oh, él es el pequeño ballon boy o también conocido como bb- _respondía el señor fazbear al ver a su guardia algo curioso sobre el animatronico_

-Así que se llama ballon boy- _mencionaba el rubio mirando detalladamente al pequeño animatronico_ -Le queda bien el nombre-

-Sí, el único problema es que solo dice "hi" o "hello" a los niños o adultos. Que pasan cerca de él para regalarles globos- _decía el dueño de la pizzería al saber que su animatronico lo único que hacía era regalarle globos a los niños_

-Hmmm. sabe, podría modificarle la caja de voz de este animatronico para que digiera como "welcome a freddy fazbear's pizza"- _decía algo dudoso el rubio que eso funcionaria al pequeño animatronico y posiblemente le modifique su caja de voz para que hablara normalmente_

-Oh. eso me gustaría, señor rodríguez- _decía el dueño de la pizzería maravillado con la idea y que seguro que en la empresa fazbear no se les había ocurrido eso al pequeño animatronico y recordar que la hora podía pasar volando y no quería estar aquí cuando comenzara la media noche_ -Bueno será mejor que siga mostrándole las otras instalaciones del lugar-

-Sí. nos vemos pequeño amiguito- _mencionaba el rubio para ir a seguir a su jefe sin saber que cierto ojos del pequeño animatronico lo seguía hasta velo salir del área de juegos_ -Esta pizzería es más grande que el anterior-

-Sí. le sorprende, ¿cómo quedo la nueva pizzería?- _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería mirando a su guardia nocturno que miraba detalladamente el lugar_

-Estoy solo impresionado de que el lugar es más grande- _respondía mirando curiosamente el rubio al lugar donde estaría trabajando los próximos siete noches, ambos habían caminado un rato hasta llegar una nueva sección de la pizzería donde se encontrar un animatronico con características de un zorro albino con mejillas labios rosadas que estaba en el rincón de la habitación_

-Bien señor rodríguez, esta es la kid's cove. donde los niños vienen a jugar con este animatronico llamado mangle- _decía el señor fazbear señalando a un animatronico con piezas faltantes y exponiendo su endoesqueleto y dejando ver claramente las piezas y partes faltantes_

-Wow, es increíble lo cruel que pueden hacer unos simples niños a un animatronico- _mencionaba el rubio acercándose al animatronico albino y revisarlo con la mirada cada parte notando varias partes faltantes en el cuerpo del animatronico toy_

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor rodríguez?- _preguntaba dudoso el dueño de la pizzería a lo que quiso decirle su guardia nocturno_

-Bueno… ¿qué función tiene este animatronico en la pizzería?- _respondía dudoso el rubio a su jefe al ver como estaba el animatronico_

-Es una atracción de armar y desarmar- _decía sin más el dueño de la pizzería confundido a la pregunta de su guardia nocturno_

-No es anda, señor fazbear- _mencionaba el rubio intentando de no ser tan sospechoso a su jefe_ -Pero, va a tener que dejar esa atracción a mangle. Ya que de seguro sería mejor ser compañera de foxy, ¿cuándo repare a los olds?-

-Está bien, no tengo problemas con eso- _decía algo pensativo el dueño de la pizzería al saber que eso podría ahorrarle y ganarle más dinero en algún futuro_ -¿Seguimos?-

-Sí- _respondía el rubio dejando al animatronico toy en el suelo y seguir a su jefe rumbo a otra instalación de la pizzería que era un lugar donde había en el rincón de una esquina un lugar de premios, a un costado una caja algo grande de lo usual y unos estantales con unos peluches de los animatronics_

-Bueno señor rodríguez. este es el prize corner donde los niños pueden obtener sus premios al haber ganado suficientes boletos en el game área- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería ingresando al lugar junto a su nuevo guardia nocturnos y acercarse a la caja grande cerca del mostrador de premios_ -Y en esta caja tenemos a uno de nuestros animatronics, que es la marioneta-

-La marioneta y ¿qué función tiene en el lugar?- _decía curioso el rubio a su jefe en la función de la animatronica que había visto en la pizzería anterior_

-Dar regalos a los niños que pasan cerca de su caja- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería algo dudoso por lo que quería saber su guardia y sin mas no darle mucha importancia_

-Oh. ya veo- _murmuraba algo curioso el rubio en saber que ahora posiblemente no este solo durante las siguiente siete noches en su trabajo nocturno_

-Bueno. sigamos por el recorrido en las instalaciones, señor rodríguez- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería casando de sus pensamientos a su guardia_

-Sí, señor fazbear- _decía el rubio siguiendo a su jefe sin notar que la caja grande se abría levemente dejando ver unos ojos blancos observando al nuevo guardia y sin más volver a su caja_

 _ **El señor Fazbear guiaba a su nuevo guardia nocturno por el largo pasillo donde se podía ver los baños y al fondo del pasillo una puerta metálica con un cartel de Partes y Servicios donde posiblemente el rubio sabía que estaban ahí los animatronics olds y sin más seguir a su jefe por otro largo pasillo.**_

 _ **Alan estaba sorprendido de que esta nueva pizzería era más amplia en los sectores como el Dinning Área, Show State, Game Área, Prize Corner y Kid's Cove, pero también ver donde habían cuatro enormes habitaciones en ambos costados del pasillo. Dentro de esas habitaciones habían mesas, sillas y adornos de cumpleaños al saber que esas habitaciones seguramente eran habitaciones privadas para fiestas.**_

-Como podrá ver, señor rodríguez. hay cuatro habitaciones de fiestas que están cerca de la oficina de seguridad- _decía el señor Fazbear señalando por el pasillo a los costados donde estaban las habitaciones_

-¿Habitaciones de fiestas?- _preguntaba dudoso el rubio a su jefe por las cuatro habitaciones extras_

-Sí. estas son habitaciones para cumpleaños privados cuando hacen una reservación cuando los animatronics podían moverse por la pizzería en los viejos tiempos- _respondió el dueño de la pizzería al recordar los años de antaño de su pizzería antes de que cierto accidente ocurriera en su pizzería principal_ -Pero ahora, son simple habitaciones públicas para que los niños y sus familiares puedan estar más pendientes sobre cualquier situación-

-¿Cómo cuales situaciones, señor fazbear?- _preguntaba el rubio mirando a su jefe al ponerse un poco nervioso sobre él asunto_

-Bueno… es un poco difícil de explicarle cual sería ese motivo…- _respondió nerviosamente el dueño de la pizzería al recordar que cierto animatronico albino en su pizzería principal había causado una mala fama a su pizzería, ya que estos otros modelos animatrónicos estaban vigilados como al resto de las pizzerías_ -Bien, esta es su nueva oficina donde pasara las siguientes seis horas de sus siete noches en esta pizzería-

-Vaya, sí que es amplia esta oficina- _mencionaba el rubio observando su nueva oficina de seguridad y ver dos conductos de ventilación a los costados izquierdo y derecho de su oficina_

-Sí, como usted y los demás tenían una oficina más pequeña y compacta… decidimos utilizar los planos de una de nuestras viejas pizzerías y ampliar la oficina para que sea más cómodamente posible- -Tiene luces en las ventilaciones de sus costados y una linterna para alumbrar al pasillo. Tendrá llamadas durante sus siguiente siete noches desde ahora, así que cualquier duda están esos mensajes-

-Entendido señor fazbear- decía el rubio entendiendo que ahora no había puertas en la nueva oficina de seguridad y podía ver sobre la mesa una máscara de repuesto de Freddy

-Bien, aquí tiene la llave de la pizzería para que la cierres antes de comenzar su turno y abrirla cuando acabe su jornada nocturna en cada noche- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería entregándole una llave a su nuevo guardia nocturno_ -Así que si me disculpa, me retiro a mi hogar-

-Le acompaño hasta la salida, señor fazbear- _decía el rubio acompañando a su jefe hacia la salida de la pizzería_

-Muchas gracias señor rodríguez- _miraba agradecido el dueño de la pizzería al ser acompañado por su guardia nocturno hasta la entrada de la pizzería_ -Que tenga una buena noche de su primer trabajo-

-Nos veremos en la mañana, señor Fazbear- _se despedía el rubio de su jefe al verlo irse y cerrar la puerta con llave y caminar por los pasillos hacia su oficina de seguridad_ -Bien, a volver a la oficina antes de que inicie mi turno-

 _ **Alan caminaba tranquilamente por el Dinning Área cercana del show state donde el trio animatronico toys observaban al nuevo guardia nocturno moviéndose rumbo a la oficina de seguridad donde estaba el pasillo y perderlo de vista. Ya que el nuevo guardia nocturno, no se percataba de las miradas hacia él desde el Show State, Game Área, Prize Corner y Kid's Cove por parte de los animatronics nuevos en la pizzería.**_

 **-00:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran la media noche en la pizzería, Alan caminaba lentamente mirando detalladamente cada lugar donde estaban las nuevas instalaciones en la mejorara Fredy Fazbear's Pizza trayéndole algunos recuerdos de su niñez antes de que naciera su hermana menor y ver que esos dibujos en las paredes seguían igual de hace años. Tras haber caminado un buen rato por el pasillo y ver de reojo a la enorme puerta metálica de partes y servicios había llegado a su puesto de trabajo en su nueva oficina que era más amplia y cómoda con una silla giratoria, un escritorio un poco mas grande, el mismo ventilador que recordaba la pizzería anterior, el mismo teléfono en el escritorio y la misma tablet un poco más mejorada en comparación al anterior ya que podía ver que el lugar ya no contaba con la perdida de energía que gastaba las puertas.**_

-Me pregunto, ¿cómo estará rose?- _murmuraba el rubio solo en la oficina al pensar en su amiga ya que la amiga rubia de su hermana le caía bien en comparación a cierta chica que le decía "ricitos de oro" como apodo y él le puso la "tablona viviente", hasta que repentinamente suena el teléfono dejando que el contestador automático se activara_

-" _ **Uh, ¿hola? ¿Hola, hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, estoy aquí para hablarte de algunas de las cosas que puedes esperar ver acá durante tu primera semana y ayudarte a empezar con esta nueva y emocionante carrera**_ "- _decía una voz de un hombre algo conocido para el nuevo guardia nocturno ya que el había escuchado una de las grabaciones anteriormente en su antiguo empleo como el guardia nocturno de la otra pizzería anterior_

-Sí, ¿cómo digas?- _mencionaba el rubio ignorando las palabras del mensaje al reconocer esa voz en la pizzería anterior_ -Un momento, ¿tú no eres el tipo del teléfono de la pizzería anterior?-

-" _ **Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides cualquier cosa que pudiste haber oído cerda del local anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas aún tienen una impresión algo negativa de la empresa. Uh… que el antiguo restaurante fue tipo hacia la izquierda hasta pudrirse durante bastante tiempo, pero quiero asegurarte que, Fazbear Entertainment está comprometida a la diversión familiar y, sobretodo, a la seguridad. Se gastaron una pequeña fortuna en estos animatronics, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, incluso dejarlos caminar por el día. ¿No es genial?**_ "- _mencionaba el chico del teléfono dejando escuchar en la llamada que se aclaraba la garanta para seguir hablando mientras que Alan estaba en silencio escuchando cada detalle_ -" _ **Pero lo más importante, todos están vinculados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, por lo que pueden detectar a un depredador a una milla de distancia. Deberíamos pagarles para protegerte**_ "-

-Ja, ja, que gracioso eres…- _mencionaba el rubio riéndose falsamente al saber con experiencia al recordar como actuaron la primera vez los animatronics anteriores por cierto problema_ -Pues, eso sería algo absurdo debido al pequeño "asunto" con los animatronics de la pizzería anterior-

-" _ **Uh, ahora dicho esto, no hay un nuevo sistema sin sus… problemas. Uh… eres solo el segundo guardia en trabajar aquí. uh, el primer chico termino su semana, pero se quejó de las… condiciones. Uh, lo movimos al turno de día, así que hey, que suerte tienes, ¿no? uh, principalmente expreso su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecieran moverse en la noche, e incluso de que trataron entrar a su oficina. Ahora por lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Uh, este restaurante tendría que ser el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Así que, mientras nuestros ingenieros no tienen realmente una explicación para esto, la teoría tomada es que… a los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando todo esta silencioso, piensan que se encuentran en el lugar equivocado, por lo que trataran de ver dónde está la gente y en este caso, esa es tu oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es esta: hay una caja de música en el Prize corner, y esta codiciada para darle cuerda a la caja a distancia. Así que, de vez en cuando cambia la señal del video al prize corner y dale la cuerda por unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatrónicos, pero si afecta… a uno de ellos**_ "- _mencionaba el tipo del teléfono sin que el nuevo guardia notara que en la cámara del escenario el trio animatronico miraba de reojo a la cámara, mientras que en la llamada se escuchaba que se volvía aclarar la garganta_ -" _ **Uh, y en cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución más fácil. Como veras, puede haber un pequeño problema en el sistema, algo sobre que los robots te ven como a un endoesqueleto sin su traje, y que espera a ser colocado en uno, así que, hey, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear. ¡problema resuelto! Puedes ponértela cuando sea, y dejártela el tiempo que quieras. Finalmente todo lo que entre, va a salir**_ "-

-Hmmm. seguramente estos nuevos animatronics pudieron haber sido víctimas de ese desgraciado…- _miraba algo dudoso el rubio al teléfono al saber que un sigue la llama y colocándose la máscara del oso animatronico por si acaso_ -Al menos esta cabeza de repuesto de ese oso, me servirá por unos momentos seguramente…-

-" _ **Uh, otra cosa que vale la pena mencionar ese tipo de diseño moderno de edificio. Tal vez has notado que no hay puertas a las que puedas cerrar, jej. Pero, hey, ¡tienes una luz! Y a pesar de que tu linterna se puede quedar sin energía, el edificio no. así que, no te preocupes si el lugar queda a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo**_ "- -" _ **Uh, deberías ser dorado. Uh, revisa las luces, ponte la máscara de Freddy si lo necesitas, uh, mantén con cuerda la caja de música, pan comido. Que tengas buenas noches, y voy a hablarte mañana**_ "-

-No, ¿que ese tipo había muerto en la cuarta noche de la pizzería anterior?- _se preguntaba dudoso el rubio mirando el teléfono en la oficina tras haber terminado la llamada_ -¿Esto es algo extraño?-

 _ **Alan estuvo un buen rato mirando por las cámaras de seguridad en las distintas zonas de la pizzería, encontrándose al nuevo trio animatronico en el Show State, accediendo a otra cámara de seguridad donde se encontraba el pequeño animatronico en el Game área, en la otra cámara de seguridad donde estaban la sección de premios y la caja enorme en el Prize Corner y por último en la cámara de seguridad donde estaba el animatronico toy destrozado en el Kid's Cove. Estuvo un buen rato memorizándose los distintos sectores de la pizzería hasta sabérselo de memoria.**_

 **-01:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran la una de la mañana en la pizzería, desde que había terminado la llamada hace una hora atrás el nuevo guardia nocturno estuvo observando por un buen rato los distintos lugares de la pizzería atravez de las cámaras de seguridad desde la tablet en su oficina y sin perder tiempo darle cuerda a la caja de música ya que estaba comenzando a acabarse lentamente la caja musical. Alan estuvo revisando toda la pizzería atravez de las cámaras de seguridad hasta acceder en una que era la habitación de Partes y Servicios, donde pudo ver a los "animatronics olds" como le decía su jefe a los antiguo animatronics de su pizzería.**_

-Bueno, esta será una noche muy larga…- _murmuraba el rubio usando la tablet y vigilar a los animatronics entre las cámaras distintas hasta que suena su teléfono sin más respondiendo la llamada_ -¿Hola?-

- _Buenos dias, hermano_ - _mencionaba una voz animada atravez de la llamada_

-Belén. ¿que haces despierta a estas horas de la madrugada?- _decía el rubio incrédulo de que su hermana menor este despierta a estas horas de la madrugada_

- _Oh, vamos. ¿no puedo hablar con mi hermano en su turno nocturno?_ - _decía la voz de la castaña algo fastidiada y aburrida a la vez con su hermano_

-Lo dices para no dormir, ¿verdad?- _murmuraba el rubio al saber que su hermana no se dormía fácilmente las veces en su niñez y ella iba a su habitación a dormir acompañada cada una de las noches durante su niñez_

- _Sí… además, estoy viendo una película_ - _mencionaba alegre la voz de la castaña hacia su hermano mientras miraba en su televisión desde su habitación_

-¿Cuál?- _preguntaba algo dudoso el rubio de que su hermana ahora viera películas a esta hora de la madrugada_

- _Si no mal lo recuerdo, se llama yo robot_ - _respondía la voz de la castaña mirando la información de su televisión y ver el nombre de la película_

-La película, ¿que sale will smith?- _mencionaba algo dudoso el rubio de que su hermana menor vea películas de ciencia ficción ya que ella veía películas de romance y aventuras_

- _Sí, esa_ - _decía la voz de la castaña hacia su hermano_

-Esa película es buena e interesante- _mencionaba el rubio acodándose en su silla y colocar los pies en el escritorio_ -Incluso tiene su libro con el mismo nombre, claro que con otra narración de la historia-

- _Sabes, me gustaría ir a la pizzería y trabajar como guardia nocturno_ - _decía la voz de la castaña con impaciencia de ir a esa pizzería_

-Ya, ¿quieres ver a tu novio?- _preguntaba el rubio a su hermana al saber qué es lo que quería realmente_

- _Sí, lo extraño mucho_ - _respondía en un tono triste la voz de la castaña atravez de la llamada_

-Uh, intentare de ver en donde se encuentran y te aviso- _decía frustradamente el rubio al saber que no le gustaba ver a su hermana así de triste ya que sabia como estaba la mirada de su hermana menor debido que él ya ha visto varias veces esa mirada_

- _Gracias. Y si lo vez mándale saludos de mi parte_ - _mencionaba la voz de la castaña un poco mas animada por parte de su hermano_

-Neh, lo único que hare es desmantelarlo- _decía el rubio con burla hacia su hermana al saber que al menos podía hablar con alguien durante su trabajo para no aburrirse en las próximas cinco horas_

- _No seas malo con el_ - _mencionaba la voz preocupada de la castaña hacia su hermano_

-Bien. al menos esta nuestro primo para que lo haga chatarra- _decía el rubio sin importancia al escuchar un bufido por parte de su hermana menor_

- _Ya se cuidarme sola. No necesito que ustedes dos me cuiden como si fuera una niña_ - _murmuraba la voz de la castaña algo molesta con su hermano_

-Sí, sí, ¿cómo digas hermanita?- _mencionaba el rubio sin importancia a su hermanita al escuchar esa queja de ella_ -Sera mejor que te duermas, ya que tienes clases mañana-

- _Tienes, razón…_ \- _murmuraba fastidiada la voz de la castaña al saber que tiene aun clases hasta que comenzaran las vacaciones_ - _Uh, ya quiero que sean vacaciones y pasar tiempo en esa pizzería_ -

-Solo vete a dormir y luego hablamos sobre ese tema- _mencionaba el rubio al saber que haría su hermana menor si estuviera en la pizzería_

- _Bien, nos vemos en la tarde_ \- _se despedía la castaña algo animada hacia su hermano_

-Adiós, hermanita- _se despedía el rubio cortando la llamada y mirar el techo con frustración_ -Uff, si que ella es testaruda cuando le conviene. je, quien diría que volvería a esta pizzería…-

 _ **Alan estuvo un rato vigilando las cámaras de seguridad desde la tablet al ver que ninguno se ha movido todavía y sin más darle cuerda a la caja de música desde su oficina atravez de la tablet en sus manos. Mientras que el nuevo guardia nocturno le daba cuerda a la caja de música debido que ya estuvo a punto de acabarse y sin más recargarle la cuerda de la enorme caja del Prize Corner, sin notar las miradas del trio animatronico del Show State.**_

 **-02:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran las dos de la mañana en la pizzería, habían pasado una hora desde que Alan había recibido una llamada de su hermana que estaba viendo alguna película en la madrugada debido que aun no podía dormir por cierto animo de volver a la pizzería y verse con cierto conejo animatronico. Mientras que el nuevo guardia nocturno vigilaba desde las cámaras de seguridad a los nuevos animatronics, dándole cuerda continuamente a la caja de música del Prize Corne.**_

-Esto se está poniendo aburrido, al menos en la pizzería anterior era más entretenido- _mencionaba el rubio con aburrimiento al acceder a las distintas cámaras desde la tablet para ver que en la cámara del escenario no se encontraba uno del nuevo trio animatronico en especial el conejo azul_

-Genial. ahora, ¿dónde se te ha metido ese tonto conejo azul?- _decía el rubio buscando al animatronico por las cámaras y darle cuerda la caja de música hasta acceder a la cámara de una de las cuatro habitaciones de fiestas encontrando a cierto animatronico toy mirando a la cámara de seguridad_

-Ese nuevo bonnie, parece un travesti sin duda- _mencionaba confundido el rubio por la apariencia del conejo toy sin notar que lo había escuchado desde donde estaba y al cambiar a la cámara del escenario se puede ver que a la pollo toy estaba ahí aun_ –vaya, es increíble que a marcos le gustara con chica. y si viera su versión toy, ¿no quiero imaginarme como quedaría el pobre tipo?-

-Oh, genial- _decía el rubio la haber visto una leve interferencia en la cámara del escenario y dejar a la vista solo al oso toy y comenzar a buscarla por las cámaras de seguridad_ -Ahora, la nueva chica se movió de su lugar-

-Hmmm… ¿dónde estás?- _murmuraba el rubio buscando a la animatronica toy encontrándola al acceder la cámara del pasillo cercana a los baños y ver que tenía sus ojos de endoesqueleto a la vista y sin su pico mirando a la cámara de seguridad, al saber dónde está la toy empieza a buscar ahora al conejo toy por toda la pizzería hasta que empieza a escuchar ruidos por uno de los conductos de ventilación encendiendo la luz del ventilación derecho_ \- ¿así que, tú eres el nuevo bonnie?

-Vaya, si eres el nuevo guardia nocturno- _respondió el conejo animatronico azulado con mejillas rojas y ojos verdes con una voz distinta a lo que el nuevo guardia nocturno había pensado ya que sonaba una voz más femenina que masculina por el animatronico toy que estaba con un tono de voz muy enojada_ -El que me dijo, ¿qué me parecía a un hombre travesti?-

-Pues, perdona si te ofendí. no sabía, que eras una mujer, además tu cuerpo es el confundo que eres más un hombre que una mujer- _decía el nuevo guardia nocturno señalando a la coneja toy animatronica y sin perder tiempo colocarse la máscara de freddy_

-ah, ¿cómo podrás ver ahora soy una mujer?- _mencionaba la coneja toy ofendida del nuevo guardia nocturno saliendo del ducto de ventilación y encarándole por ese problema ofensivo para ella y al verlo con la máscara de freddy no podía hacerle nada_ -Ya veras, que tarde o temprano e atrapare guardia-

-Tsk, mujeres…- _murmuraba el rubio sacándose la máscara al ver que la coneja toy se había ido dejándolo solo y sin perder tiempo darle cuerda a la caja de música, sin saber que en el pasillo estaba la pollo toy mirando a su amiga animatronica muy molesta_

-¿Sucede algo, bombón?- _preguntaba curiosa la pollita toy al ver a su amiga muy enojada_

-No, ese maldito nuevo guardia nocturno me dijo, ¿qué parezco más un hombre? y más en sima un travesti- _respondía muy ofendida la coneja toy por como lo había llamado el guardia anteriormente_

-Ya amiga, no te enojes por cosas así- _mencionaba la pollita toy intentando de animar a su amiga con una sonrisa_ -Todos sabemos que eres una mujer y no un hombre. déjame que yo atrape a ese nuevo guardia nocturno y nos vengaremos por esa ofensa hacia ti-

-Está bien, chica- _decía la coneja toy con una mirada más animada y ver que su amiga se iba por el pasillo hacia la oficina de seguridad donde siempre los guardias se quedaban ahí siempre las noches de las jornadas nocturnas_

-Vaya que son muy sensibles estos animatronics nuevos- _murmuraba el rubio al haber escuchado todo por parte de las dos toys y alumbrar con la linterna el pasillo principal descubriendo a cierta animatronica_

-Oh. hola, guardia nocturno- _saludaba la pollita toy sin tener sus ojos azules y pico en su rostro dejando a la vista los ojos del endoesqueleto y los dientes al ser descubierta por el nuevo guardia nocturno_

-Vaya, si es la versión toy de chica- _mencionaba el guardia rubio sarcásticamente al ver a la animatronica toy en el pasillo_ -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo a ti. Para atraparte y meterte dentro de un traje animatronico- _respondió al pollita toy en un tono calmada pero enojada por como había insultado a su amiga_ -Además, por haber insultado a mi amiga en compararla por un hombre-

-Solo, ¿por eso?- _miraba incrédulo el guardia rubio hacia la animatronica toy por haber una equivocación simplemente_ -Además, no es mi culpa que su cuerpo parezca al de un hombre-

-Sí y por diversión, te meteremos dentro de un lindo traje de freddy- _mencionaba amigablemente la pollita toy con un tono sombrio en su voz_ -por haber insultado a mi amiga-

-Asi pues suerte con eso, ahora te puedes ir y no volver mas a la oficina. si no, me veras obligado a dejarte como dejaron a la pobre de chica- _decía el guardia rubio mirando a la tablet para darle cuerda a la caja de música y luego mirar al pasillo sin encontrar a la toy y sin perder tiempo dejar a mano la mascara de freddy, mientras escuchaba unos pasos por el conducto de ventilacion izquierdo_

-Voy a por ti, guardia nocturno- _decía la voz de la pollita toy arrastrándose por el conducto de ventilacion rumbo a la oficina de seguridad y ver que el guardia habia encendido repentinamente la luz_ -Vaya que eres rápido-

-¿No me digas?- _preguntaba el guardia rubio sarcásticamente colocándose la mascara de freddy y buscar en la tablet la cámara de partes y servicios y mostrárselo a la toy_ -Ahora, si no te vas. Me veras obligado a dejarte como lo hicieron con chica-

-Maldición- _murmuraba la pollita toy maldiciendo ser atrapada y algo aterrada de que la dejaran como a la pollo old largándose por el conducto de ventilación_ -¡Me las pagaras guardia nocturno! ¡tarde o temprano estarás desprevenido y te atraparemos!-

-Sí, si, ¿como tú digas, toy chica?- _decía el rubio al haber escuchado la voz amenazadoramente de la toy ignorándola que ella estaba en el pasillo sin tomarle importancia y volver a darle cuerda a la caja de música, sin notar que en el pasillo principal cercano a los baños se encontraba la coneja toy esperando a su mejor amiga_

-Chica. ¿cómo te fue?- _mencionaba la coneja toy al ver a su mejor amiga llegar algo enojada_

-No lo puede atrapar. El nuevo guardia nocturno me descubrió en el pasillo y luego en el conducto de ventilación tras haber recargado la jodida caja de música- _decía en un tono enojado la pollita toy cruzada de brazos apoyándose en la pared al lado de su amiga_ -Además, el tipo se ve que no le teme a nada-

-Sí, tienes razón amiga. debemos planear una buena estrategia, para atrapar a ese nuevo guardia nocturno- _mencionaba la coneja toy comprendiendo a su mejor amiga_

-Una buena estrategia esencial es muy bueno, para tener esta noche ganada antes de que comience la tercera noche de su jornada- _decía la pollita toy algo dudosa en como atrapar al nuevo guardia nocturno y ganarle a esos modelos viejos que están en la habitación de partes y servicios_ -Así los olds, no nos ganaran por asesinar a mas guardias nocturnos-

-Cierto, volvamos al escenario a planear algo bueno- _señalaba la coneja toy donde estaria el escenario para planear mejor algun plan_

-Sí- _decía la pollita toy caminando con su amiga rumbo al escenario ya que no queria ver nada a su compañero de escenario_

-Vaya, al parecer ustedes dos no han logrado atrapar al nuevo guardia nocturno- _mencionaba burlonamente un oso castaño claro con mejillas rojas y ojos azules mirando a sus dos compañeras al haber fracasado en atrapar al guardia nocturno_ -Y eso, ¿qué es su primera noche en esta pizzería?-

-Ese nuevo guardia es muy astuto, freddy- _mencionaba la pollita toy mirando su compañero de escenario_

-Sí, ¡el muy desgraciado se atrevió a decirme hombre travesti!- _decía algo molesta la coneja toy hacia su compañero de escenario_

-Ya amiga, cálmate- _miraba la pollita toy colocando su mano en el hombro de su mejor amiga_ -Ya verás que lo atraparemos-

-Esa es una promesa que no podras cumplir por completo, chica-

-¿Por qué lo dices, freddy?- _preguntaban ambas chicas animatronicas sin comprender a lo que se referia el oso toy_

-Pues es simple. miren por ustedes mismas, chicas- _respondia seriamente el oso mirando a cierta puerta de partes y servicios abrirse y dejar salir a cierto animatronico rojizo_

-Aun lado, copia baratas de nosotros- _decía el zorro pelirrojo animatronico al ver a las tres copias baratas de sus amigos_

-¡¿Como nos has llamado, chatarra oxidada?!- _mencionaron el trio animatronico toy indignados por el comentario del zorro pelirrojo animatronico_

-Ya lo escucharon, marineros de agua dulce- _decía calmadamente el zorro pelirrojo animatronico al ver al trio toy en frente de él cambiando su mirada calmada por una seria_ -Ustedes los toys, ¿no son rivales para nosotros?-

-Zorro arrogante- _mencionaba enojada la coneja toy cambiando sus ojos verdes a uno negros con pupilas blancas_

-Pirata de pacitolla- _decía molesto el oso con el zorro animatronico old_

-Zorro estúpido- _decía molesta la pollita toy fulminándolo con la mirada al zorro animatronico de partes y servicios_

-Sí, ¿como ustedes digan niñas?- _mencionaba el zorro old ignorando al trio toy que estaba enfrente de él, ignorando las mirada fulminantes de odio del trio_ -No me importa sus burlas, mientras que yo o mis amigos asesinamos al guardia-

-Uhg, como odio a ese maldito zorro-

-No eres el único que lo odia-

-Vamonos, chicas. volvamos al dinning área para planear algo contra el nuevo guardia nocturno-

-Sí, freddy-

 _ **El trió animatronico se retiraban al dinning área para planear algo bueno para atrapar al nuevo guardia nocturno que habían contratado la empresa Fazbear para cuidar y vigilar de la pizzería sin saber que cierta animatronica en el Prize Corner estaba escuchando todo. Alan estaba buscando al trió toy por las distintas cámaras de seguridad y darle cuerda a la caja de música, y al acceder a la cámara del Dinning Área encuentra al trió animatronico sentados en una mesa para planear algo contra él, mientras que Foxy caminaba lentamente por el pasillo enorme que daba hacia la oficina para asesinar al nuevo guardia debido que las copias baratas de sus tres amigos ni pudieron con él.**_

 **-03:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran las tres de la mañana en la pizzería, habían pasado una hora desde que Bombón y Toy Chica habían intentado atrapar al nuevo guardia nocturno y asesinarlo dentro de un traje de freddy, ya que las cosas se les fue de las manos debido que este guardia era más calmado y calculador al momento de que la dúo animatronica habían intentado de atraparlo. Alan había estado revisando las cámaras de seguridad cercanas a la oficina al no encontrarse con ninguno del trió toy animatronico. Al acceder a la cámara del pasillo que daba a los baños y ver que la puerta de Partes y Servicios estaba abierta haciendo que el rubio accediera y revisara rápidamente todas las cámaras hasta que toma su linterna y alumbra al pasillo encontrándose con una sorpresa que era nada mas y nada menos que a cierto zorro animatronico que le había dejado una cicatriz por su ojo izquierdo que debido a tener una excelente salud, esa cicatriz no se notaba mucho.**_

-Foxy- _mencionaba el rubio al ver al novio de la amiga de su hermana todo destrozado en el cuerpo con algunas piezas faltantes para que cubriera el endoesqueleto_

-Un momento, esa voz se me hace muy conocida- _murmuraba en voz baja el zorro old al intentar de recordar esa voz muy conocida_

-No me digas que ya has olvidado a mi hermana menor y sus amigos. En especial a tu novia que te dibujaba cuando pasaban juntos- _decía el guardia rubio burlonamente hacia el zorro old sorprendiendo por ese comentario_

-Momento. ¿no me digas, que…?-

-Que, ya olvidaste. ¿que me habias hecho una herida con tu estúpido garfio en la pizzeria anterior?-

-Alan. ¿Eres tu?- _preguntaba incrédulo el zorro pelirrojo old al escuchar esa voz del nuevo guardia nocturno_

-No, soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada- _respondió sarcástico el guardia rubio hacia el zorro old_

-Por dios, ¡eres tú!- _decía el animatronico pelirrojo old corriendo a abrazar al hijo mayor de su mejor amiga que era la madre de ambos hermanos_

-F…Foxy… no… respiro…- _murmuraba el rubio guardia intentando de aguantar el oxigeno pero cierto zorro animatronico le abrazaba muy fuerte_

-Ups. lo siento, marinero- _decía disculpándose el zorro old soltando al amigo de su novia_

-Sí… dos largos años… sin saber de esta pizzería…- _mencionaba el guardia rubio intentando de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones y tomar la tablet y darle cuerda a la caja de música que estaba casi a punto de terminarse_

-Un momento, dijiste dos años- _miraba el zorro old incrédulo de que dos años habían pasado desde la última vez que los vieron_ -Vaya. si, ¿que el tiempo se va volando?-

-Sí. además, mírate- _decía el guardia rubio señalando al zorro old y sorprendiéndose de cómo está el cuerpo del animatronico con partes faltantes dejando muy expuesto algunas partes del endoesqueleto_ -Estas totalmente destrozado y hecho un desastre-

-Sí, a nosotros nos querían colocar esas mejoras como a los toys. pero, no resulto como ellos querían- _mencionaba algo molesto el zorro old apoyándose en el escritorio de la oficina de seguridad_

-Ya veo, dime una cosa foxy. ¿cómo se encuentran los demás?- _preguntaba algo curioso el guardia rubio hacia el viejo animatronico_

-Sí. solo que bonnie y chica son los más dañados entre los cuatro- _respondía el zorro old cruzándose de brazos al saber que ellos habían sido muy dañados al querer que le colocaran las mejoras tecnológicas_ -¿Sabes, algo de mi sirena?-

-Lamentablemente, no mucho. solo sé que ella está en la universidad de washington- _mencionaba el guardia rubio cruzándose de brazos y colocando sus pies sobre el escritorio_ -Ya que está muy lejos de boston-

-Oh. yo había creído que ella había vuelto- _decía algo triste el zorro old animatronico al saber que su novia no había llegado tras estos dos largos años_

-Sabes, solo debes ser paciente en que ella vendrá algún día- _mencionaba el guardia rubio al ver como el animatronico estaba con una mirada triste_

-Tienes razón, marinero. bueno, nos veremos en la otra noche- _se despedía el zorro old animatronico e irse por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a partes y servicios para avisarles a sus amigos de quien era ahora el nuevo guardia nocturno_

-Creo, ¿que las siguientes noches serán algo interesantes?- _decía el guardia rubio comenzando a darle cuerda a la caja de música del prize corner sin saber que el trio toy animatronics habían tomado al zorro old y azotarlo contra la pared_

-Dinos, ¿por qué hablabas con el guardia?- _preguntaba enojado el oso toy con unos ojos negros y pupilas blancas hacia el animatronico old_

-Sí, cuenta zorro de pacotilla- _mencionaron ambas animatronicas que sostenían los brazos del animatronico old_

-Arg, no les diré nada a unas copias baratas de mis amigos- _decía enojado el zorro old mirando al trio toy con indiferencia_

-Escúchame bien, zorro de pacotilla- _mencionaba enojado el oso toy llamando la atención del animatronico old_ -Tarde o temprano el nuevo guardia se distraerá y lo meteremos en un traje de freddy. donde tú no podrás ayudarlo-

-Sí, ustedes se atreven a dañarlo. Me asegurare de despedazarlos a cada uno de ustedes tres- _decía el zorro old amenazadoramente hacia el trio animatronico toys_ -No permitiré que dañen a un amigo nuestro-

-Je, vas a ver como tu querido amigo, sufrirá dentro de un traje de freddy- _mencionaba la coneja toy mirando al zorro old con sus ojos negros y pupilas blancas_

-Sí, lo vas a ver sufrir con mucho dolor y agonía- _decía la pollita toy con una voz casi distorsionada hacia el animatronico old_

-Tu deberías saber, lo que los guardias nocturnos deben sufrir. ¿cómo nos han hecho nuestro asesino?- _mencionaba el oso toy dándole un golpe en el torso al animatronico old y tirándolo con brusquedad contra el suelo_ -Vámonos, chicas. será mejor que volvamos a planear bien las cosas ya que solo nos quedan tres horas-

-Sí, freddy- _mencionaban ambas toys siguiendo a su compañero rumbo al dinning área_

 _ **El trió animatronico toy dejaban a un zorro animatronico old algo preocupado por el hijo de la antigua guardia nocturna que ellos habían prometido una vez proteger a ambos hermanos sin problemas y cuando supo de que ambos padres murieron decidieron cobrar venganza junto a los toys. Foxy se había levantado lentamente con dificultad debido que algunas partes de su cuerpo animatronico estaban algo oxidados y gastados y sin más ir caminando a paso lento a la habitación de Partes y Servicios.**_

 **-04:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran las cuatro de la mañana en la pizzería, habían pasado una hora desde que al nuevo guardia nocturno había sido visitado por el zorro animatronico old y ver como estaba deteriorado y destrozado por las posibles mejoras que no pudieron encajar a los modelos antiguos dejándolos en la habitación de Partes y Servicios como refracciones para los olds. Mientras que Alan estaba algo concentrado en la tablet dándole cuerda a la caja de música del Prize Corner desde su oficina de seguridad, sin darse cuenta que cierto animatronico toy comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la entrada de la oficina de seguridad.**_

-Hmm. me pregunto, ¿quién será esta vez?- _mencionaba el rubio al haber escuchado pasos desde el pasillo y sin más alumbrar encontrándose con la versión toy del oso principal_

-Hola, guardia nocturno. eres una persona que no anda con su traje animatronico- _decía el oso toy con intenciones de asustar a su víctima_ -Y eso está en contra de las reglas que un endoesqueleto no ande con su traje animatronico por la pizzería-

-Así, ¿no me digas?- _mencionaba el guardia rubio mirando sin miedo al oso toy que estaba en el pasillo_

-Je, sabes que tarde o temprano. nosotros los toys te atraparemos y meterte dentro de un…- _decía el oso toy pero es interrumpido por el nuevo guardia_

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. me meterán dentro de un estúpido traje de freddy, bla, bla, bla,- _mencionaba el guardia rubio sin importancia hacia el animatronico toy que estaba en frente de la oficina_ -Ahora, vete de aquí antes que me hagas enojarme en serio-

-Ja. solo atrasas lo inevitable, guardia- _decía el oso toy mirando indiferente al nuevo guardia nocturno_

-en serio, ¿no me digas, pedobear?- _mencionaba burlonamente el rubio mirando al animatronico toy que estaba en frente de su oficina_

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, maldito?!- _preguntaba enojado el oso toy por haber escuchado el apodo que le puso por el nuevo guardia_

-Como escuchaste, pedobear. ¿quieres que te lo deletrea pedobear?- _respondía sin miedo el guardia rubio hacia el animatronico toy_

-¡Es lo más indignante que había escuchado en mi vida!- _gritaba indignado el oso toy por como lo había llamado el guardia nocturno debido que no era el único que lo había llamado de esa manera_

-Pues, supéralo pedobear- -Eso siempre será tu perdición-

-Sí, claro…- _decía el animatronico toy intentando de planear hacer tiempo para que se distraiga el nuevo guardia nocturno y ver que este estaba bien la tablet_ -¿Cómo que alguien olvido darle cuerda a la caja de música?-

-Je, buen intento pedobear- _respondía burlonamente el guardia rubio bajando la tablet mostrándole que tenía la máscara de Freddy puesta y ver que el animatronico toy estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él_

-¡Maldición!- _decía fastidiado el oso troy al ver al nuevo guardia nocturno con la máscara puesta_

-Suerte para la próxima, pedobear- _mencionaba burlonamente el guardia rubio molestando al animatronico toy_

-Algún día me las pagaras bien caro, guardia nocturno- _decía con enojo el oso toy mirando por última vez a su víctima y retirarse del pasillo escuchándose discutir consigo mismo desde el pasillo cercano a los baños_

-Vaya, este oso toy es más idiota que el original- _murmuraba el rubio ignorando la rabieta del animatronico toy y volver a hacer su trabajo como guardia de seguridad revisando las cámaras de seguridad por toda la pizzería_

 _ **La noche siguió tranquilamente para el nuevo guardia nocturno que revisaba las cámaras de seguridad, le daba cuerda a la caja de música de Prize Corner y vigilaba a los animatronics toys por donde andaban el trio toy y ver que Mangle o Ballon Boy no se movían para nada. Alan estuvo evadiendo las constante visitas de ambas toys animatronicas que intentaban de atraparlo, pero siempre eran descubiertas casi ingresando a la oficina y colocándose la máscara de Freddy frustrándolas al saber que eran descubiertas siempre en lo que hacían.**_

 **-05:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran las cinco de la mañana en la pizzería, habían pasado una hora donde Toy chica junto con Bombón iban con intenciones de atrapar al nuevo guardia nocturno sin resultados debido que este no era como los guardias anteriores que estaban temerosos y nerviosos, en cambio este nuevo guardia era tranquilo y calculador al momento de descubrirlas a las dos antes de que pudieran ingresar a la oficina de seguridad. Alan estivo evitando los intentos de ser atrapado por ambas animatronicas toys una y otra vez sin problemas frustrando los planes de captura de ambas toys y sin más dejarlo por el momento.**_

 _ **El nuevo guardia nocturno estaba tan concentrado en la vigilancia de las cámaras de seguridad de los tres animatronics toys y darle cuerda a la caja de música que en un descuido, la pollo animatronica toy aprovecho de moverse y tener una vista clara de su víctima y sin pensarlo dos veces usando su reconocimiento facial para saber contra quien se estaba tratando. Alan no se daba cuenta que la pollita animatronica toy había obtenido información básica de él, ya que ella empezaba a dudar en matar o no al guardia debido que los tres nombre que obtuvo de su víctima le hacían muy conocidos ya que sabía que alex era sobrino de su mejor amiga humana que no ha visto de hace mucho, pero los nombres de Alan y Belén le parecían muy familiares, sin más que hacer se había ido por el conducto de ventilación izquierdo llamando la atención del guardia nocturno por el rubio que había hecho.**_

-¿Hmmm?- _murmuraba el rubio al haber escuchado ruidos por el conducto izquierdo y al encender la luz no se encontraba nadie y al mirar por la tablet a la habitación de al lado de la oficina se encuentra con la pollo toy salir del conducto de ventilación_ -¿Qué estará tramando esa pato?-

-¡No soy un pato!- _mencionaba indignada la pollita toy desde la otra habitación de fiesta y caminar hacia el pasillo de la oficina y ser alumbrada por el guardia_ -¡Soy una pollo!-

-Cómo sea, ¿no me molestes?- _decía el guardia rubio alumbrando constantemente a la toy_

-No lo hare, esperare a que bajes la guardia- _mencionaba la pollita toy cruzándose de brazos esperando a que el guardia nocturno se distraiga con algo_

-Por esa razón nunca entenderé a las mujeres- _decía el rubio mirando a la tablet y darle cuerda a la caja de música y comenzar a escuchar ruidos provenientes del conducto de ventilación derecho y al alumbrar al conducto encontrándose a la coneja toy_

-Maldición- _murmuraba indignada la coneja toy al ser descubierta por el guardia nocturno_ –Hola guardia nocturno. listo para, ¿que te metamos dentro de un traje animatronico?-

-Hasta cuando dejaras de molestarme, conejo. entiéndelo, pareces más a un hombre que mujer- _mencionaba el guardia rubio hacia la animatronica toy ofendiéndola con ese comentario_

-¡¿Cómo que hombre?!- _decía enojada y histérica la coneja toy saliendo del conducto de ventilación y sin más el guardia se había colocado la máscara de Freddy_ -¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! ¡no soy un hombres! ¡soy una mujer! ¡¿no entiendo como todos los guardias creen que pueden decirme que soy un hombre si siempre les he dicho que soy una mujer?!-

-Ya relájate, ¿quieres?- _mencionaba el guardia rubio sin importancia con la máscara aun puesta_ -Si te alteras mucho, sufrirás un corto circuito en tus sistemas-

-¡Ah!- _gritaba histérica la coneja toy al recordar a cada guardia nocturno que estuvo en la pizzería y como se burlaban de ella diciéndole travesti_ -Primero era ese guardia vestido de morado que nos asesino, luego ese rubio llamado Jeremy con sus ataques de nervios, luego un tipo que siempre dejaba grabado sus mensajes a los siguientes guardias, para luego que los otros guardias nocturnos por los siguientes años y tenías que ser tú el ultimo que me llame de esa forma-

-Bueno, si vas a enojarte. Te sugiero que salgas de la oficina y te quejes con el oso toy que es tu líder- _decía el rubio guiando a la animatronica toy fuera de la oficina por el pasillo aprovechando de hacer algo ingenioso de psicología_

-Oye, espera un momento…- _mencionaba la coneja toy al ver que estaba en el pasillo y volteándose a encarar al guardia nocturno y verlo que estaba ahí sentado mirando por la tablet y dándole cuerda a la caja de música para irse derrotada de que un humano la haya vencido retirándose al show state donde estaba su mejor amiga toy_ -¡Maldición lo tenía tan cerca y no lo pude atrapar!-

-¿Cómo te fue, bombón?- _preguntaba la pollita toy cruzada de brazo mirando a la cámara de seguridad con enojo mientras pensaba una y otra vez la información obtenida del nuevo guardia nocturno_

-¡Mal! ¡al parecer el guardia me engaño para sacarme de la oficina! ¡cuando estaba enojada con él por haberme llamado hombre!- _respondía enojada la coneja toy a su amiga sentándose al borde del escenario cruzándose de brazos_

-Ya amiga, sabes que en la siguiente noche nos encargaremos de atraparlo- _mencionaba la pollita toy sentándose acompañando a su amiga animatronica toy animándola_ -Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que lo atrapemos nosotros-

-Sí, tienes razón chica. en la siguiente noche, lo podrá escapar de nosotras- _decía al coneja toy un poco más animada_

 _ **Ambas toys estaban planeando como atraparían al nuevo guardia nocturno, sin saber que cierto guardia las estaba observando desde la cámara de seguridad, hasta que llega el oso toy y tomar su lugar en el Show State debido que ya solo quedaba poco para que sean las seis de la mañana. Alan había accedido a la cámara de Partes y Servicios para ver que los animatronics olds estaban mas deteriorado de lo que había pensado y seguramente le saldría mucho dinero por las piezas faltantes de los animatronics.**_

 **-06:00 am.-**

 _ **Eran las seis de la mañana, habían pasado una hora dejando que por toda la pizzería sonaran unas campanadas junto a unos gritos de niños indicando que había terminado la jornada nocturna del guardia. Alan al ver que ya había terminado su turno, había aprovechado de ir a los bañaos de la pizzería y cambiarse de ropa más cómoda e ir rumbo a la entrada principal a abrirla, al llegar al Dinning Área puede ver el vehículo de su jefe estacionarse para luego verlo caminar rumbo a la puerta para ver a su nuevo guardia e mecánico aún vivo.**_

-Buenos días, señor rodríguez- _saludaba el señor Fazbear al ver a su guardia nocturno_

-Buenos días, señor Fazbear- _saludaba el rubio con normalidad a su jefe_

-Al parecer, ¿no tuvo problemas con nuestros nuevos animatronics…?- _preguntaba nerviosamente esperando alguna queja de su guardia nocturno_

-No. ningún problema con ellos, señor fazbear- _respondía el rubio al ver la mirada nerviosa de su jefe al saber que ya sabía que sus animatronics ya tenía cierto asunto muy al pendiente_ -Aquí tiene su llave para poder retirarme a mi casa, y tal vez me demore en arreglar a los viejos animatronics, debido que debo ver, ¿qué tipo de problemas y piezas tienen?-

-Mmmm… cierto, usted no ha visto a los animatronics old, señor rodríguez. por cierto, antes de que se vaya- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería buscando algo en su bolsillo y lanzársela a su guardia nocturno_

-¿Una llave?- _preguntaba el rubio al haber atrapado la llave en el aire y ver que este era la llave de partes y servicios_

-Es la llave de la habitación de partes y servicios, señor rodríguez- _respondia el dueño de la pizzeria a su guardia y mecanico_ -Así usted podrá ver el estado de los animatronics olds y ver si se pueden reparar-

-Gracias, señor Fazbear- _decía agradecido el rubio asintiendo a su jefe para guardar la llave en su bolsillo_ -Intentare de ver que piezas le faltan en la tarde-

-Bueno, me retiro a mi oficina- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería despidiéndose de su guardia nocturno_ -¿Que tenga un buen día?-

-Adiós- _decía el rubio mirando como su jefe se iba y luego mirar al trio toy en el escenario_ -Je. Suerte para la próxima muñecos estúpidos-

-Como lo odio…- _murmuraba el oso toy al ver como el nuevo guardia se iba_

-No eres el único- _mencionaban ambas toys con enojo hacia el guardia nocturno que se había ido_

-Debemos atraparlo como sea esta noche- _decía mirando a sus dos compañeras toys recibiendo un asentimiento en apoyo de esa idea, mientras que la habitación de partes y servicios cierto zorro animatronico iba a visarle a sus amigos de quien había venido a la pizzería_ -

-Chicos, ¿no saben a quién me encontré trabajando en esta pizzería?- _mencionaba el zorro pelirrojo animado hacia sus tres amigos_

-Así, ¿quién?- _preguntaba una voz masculina algo distorsionada haciendo que el zorro animatronico mirara a un oso grande castaño animatronico_

-Es el hermano de belén- _respondía el zorro pelirrojo llamando la atención de los tres animatronics olds_

-Espera un minuto foxy- _mencionaba una voz femenina distorsionada dejando ver que era una pollo animatronica con una mandíbula dislocada y sin manos mirando incrédula al saber quién era posiblemente trabajando aquí_ –Estas diciendo, que alan esta aquí-

-Sí, pero el ya se fue a su casa- _decía el zorro pelirrojo a su amiga animatronica_

-Vaya… así que… alan… ¿volvió?- _mencionaba una voz masculina algo distorsionado y entre cortado dejando ver a un conejo morado sin rostro y un brazo faltante y ver que estaba en un estado lamentablemente deteriorado_

-Así es, el mismo está trabajando como guardia nocturno- _decía el zorro pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos_

-Al menos podríamos ir a visitarlo en las noches y pedirle que nos repare- _mencionaba el oso castaño mirando a sus tres amigos_ -Chica, aun extrañas a tu novio-

-Sí, llevo dos años sin saber de él…- _mencionaba la pollo algo triste en su voz de no saber nada de su novio pelinegro_ –Quiero volver a cocinar con y pasar tiempo con él. pero, estoy destrozada y dudo que quiera volver a verme en este estado-

-Sé que alan es muy hábil para repararnos. Seguramente nos reparara sin problemas- _decía el zorro colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga animatronica_ -Solo que se tomara un tiempo para que él pueda conseguir materiales por las piezas que nos faltan-

-¿En serio?- _preguntaba el conejo morado esperando con ansias de ver a su novia otra vez, como los otros dos a sus parejas_

-Sí, solo debemos esperar a que alan llegue a la tercera noche. Hay podremos ir a verlo y pedir que nos repare- _decía alegre de que algún día vuelva a ver a su hermosa sirena_

-Sabes… ¿algo sobre… belén?- _preguntaba el conejo morado a su amigo debido al estado en el que estaba_

-No. lo siento amigo- _respondía el zorro pelirrojo al saber cómo estaba su amigo por saber algo de su pareja e incluso el quería saber dónde estaba ella a pesar de que ella este lejos_ -Podríamos preguntarle a alan hoy en la noche, ya que yo puedo ir a su oficina a preguntar –

-Esta… bien…- _mencionaba el conejo morado con dificultad y algo animado, mientras se acomodaba para estar en suspensión al igual que sus tres amigos_

 _ **Mientras que los cuatro animatronics toys estaban en la habitación de Partes y Servicios esperando el momento para ir a por el guardia nocturno al saber que era uno de los dos hijos de los dos mejores guardias anteriores que trabajaron en la pizzería y saber que ellos eran responsables de protegerlos ahora a pesar de su estado. Tras haber pasado unos minutos, Alan había llegado a casa para dejar su bolso en su habitación y comer sus sándwiches, ya que podía escuchar los pasos de su primo irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y sin mas quedarse dormido observando el techo de su habitación quedándose dormido profundamente al saber que en la tarde tendrá un arduo trabajo al revisar a los animatronics olds.**_

* * *

* _bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo el ramake de este fanfic de_ _ **FNAF**_ _ya que si me equivoco es por que llevo bastante tiempo sin avanzar este fanfic y además, que estoy avanzando el principal fanfic de_ _ **HTTYD**_ _en wattpad, ya que termino un capitulo y comienzo en otro. En fin, sin más, comencemos con los reviews._

 **-** _ **Sección de reviews**_ **-**

 **Yo:** _ **hola, bienvenidos o bienvenidas, espero que les haya gustado como esta quedando debido que estoy modificando totalmente el fanfic original con el ramake, y lamento si hubo una equivocación ya que, mucho tiempo sin mejorarle la narración al fic anterior tuve un pequeño problema con los diálogos de algunos personajes sí pudieron darse cuenta… en fin, aquí tenemos a nuestros invitados ¡alan y belén rodríguez!**_

Belén: ¡hello! n_n/

Alan: Hmmm. * _simplemente asiente desde su asiento cruzado de brazos_ *

 **Yo:** _ **como invitado especial, tenemos a un nuevo oc en el estudio de la sección de review. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Alexander Rodrigo Rodríguez Díaz!**_

Alex: hola, a todos n_n/ * _sonriéndoles a todos los nuevos lectores y lectoras desde su asiento_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bien, como sabrán, al final de esta sección les dejare el listado de mis oc's y que por cada capítulo descubrirán quien es su pareja correspondiente después de que de a poco llega el elenco principal de mi fanfic**_

Alex: por mí no hay problema. mientras, que los lectores o lectoras no se metan en mi vida privada, todo bien n_n

 **Yo:** _ **bien, emm… comencemos con el primer review de Shallie-Desu-Ne n_n y espero que les guste como queda la nueva narración durante los reviews próximos**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ -

* _se abre un portal bruscamente y sale Youma con pantalones y botas militares con una camisilla blanca y pintura de guerra, con ella sale una pelinegra de ojos morados, vestimenta de la misma forma que Youma con diferencia que no tiene pintura de guerra_ *

Youma: donde esta?! * _gritaba para que se escuche por todo el lugar_ * Artist, ven y rastrea * _estira una cadena y sale el oc rubio_ *

Artist: que no soy un perro! * _se quita el collar y se va en el portal_ *

¿?: podrias decirme a quien estamos buscando * _pregunto una pelinegra, mirando preocupada por donde estaba*_

Alex: wow, nunca antes había visto un portal así? * _mirando curioso el portal por donde se había ido el oc de Shallie_ *

 **Yo:** _ **ya te explicare a su tiempo, por ahora olvida eso…**_ * _algo nervioso al saber que los oc's de Shellia y mis oc's son personas de mundos alternos "AU's" y con historias diferentes como en otros lugares en específico_ *

Youma: estamos buscando a la creadora * _respondio mientras se acercaba al escritor_ * merce oye, sabes dónde esta?

 **Yo:** _ **nope…**_ * _sonriendo muy convincente sin ser descubierto ni si quiera por un detector de mentiras_ * _**no la he visto, youma-san**_

En la habitación de invitados que nadie pide XD

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- las flores florecerán. Con la luna llena. Para poder dibujar otra vez este paisaje. Cuando estamos aquí puede sentir tu calor. Lo olvide en el oscuro frio. Solo eso queda cantaba una castaña con auriculares y una laptop escribiendo aun no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado él

Devuelta con youma

¿?: y porque buscamos a la creadora? * _mientras retrocedia al ver a youma con un lanzallamas, choca con el rubio(?) (ozea alan el)_ * p-perdon(?)

Alan: ¿Hmmm…? * _mirando cruzado de brazos a la oc pelinegra de Shellie con un rostro neutro y frialdad_ *

Alex:… * _mirando incrédulo por la chica que había sacado un lanzallamas de quien sabe dónde_ *

-Youma: ella me las pagara, leí lo que hay en su computadora, y necesito vengarme * _pone una sonrisa siniestra y tenía un lanzallamas en la mano izquierda y en la derecha una motosierra_ * TIENE QUE HABER SANGRE

¿?: vamos calamate you * _estiraba el brazo de youma para evitar que cometa una locura_ * RECUERDA QUE YO SALDRE PERJUDICADA EN EL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL FIC

 **Yo:** * _detrás de Youma con una sonrisa aterradora y tronando mis nudillos amenazadoramente_ * _**youma-san… espero, ¿que no estés planeando hacer un desastre en mi hogar? Porque si no… me veré la obligación de torturarte la peor manera posible existente…**_ * _señalo con la mirada a la habitación que decía "TORTURA" con sangre en ella escuchándose ruidos aterradores y gritos de agonía_ *

Youma: si es cierto * _guardando las armas en quien sabe donde_ * sorry shal, no debi exagerar tanto

Shal: bueno * _sonríe amablemente_ * "al menos no vio lo que paso con el amigo de mi primo… aleluya" *pensó* aun que… el oso toy se ve muy pedófilo… se huele lo pedófilo a kilometros

Youma: sip, es cierto, parece un juguete sexual para los niños o adultos * _decía ignorando la mirada del oso toy (bi se su esra oeri wueno)_ *

* _ **En la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_ *

¿?: ¡achu! * _estornuda cierto oso castaño claro de la nada_ *

¿?: a ti que te pasa, ¿fred?

¿?: no creo, ¿que estornudes por nada?

Fred: alguien está hablando mal de mi… * _miraba amenazadoramente a los clientes buscando con la mirada de quien podía ser el idiota que le acaba de insultar_ *

¿?:/¿?:… ¬.¬" * _observan a su compañero algo dudosas_ *

* _ **volviendo en la sección de reviews**_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- bueno, tengo que hacer unos arreglos en la primera noche para luego reescribirlo en mi cell y publicarlo * _murmurabndo mientras venia con los demas_ * oh, you, shal pensé que no vendrian

 **-** Youma: ja, ja, mira como me rio * _miraba fríamente a su creadora_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- urusse kono baka * _respondio la creadora en japonés_ * merce, con quien paso el "accidente" de shallote, fue con un amigo de su primo… su nombre comienza con "M" y termina con "ike Schimth"

 **-** Youma: stop, stop… que paso con shal? * _sin saber que pasaba, shallote solo negaba con la cabeza_ *

 **Yo:** _ **oh. okey…**_ * _leyendo un comic de Assassin's Creed_ * _ **hmmm. creo saber qué cosas escogeré de este genero de videojuego en mis fanfics futuros…**_

 **-** ¿?: oye, si no es nada mas y nadamenos que el creador de frank rodriguez y alice jeager * _decía una peliplateada acercándose al escritor_ * mucho gusto mercenary… yo soy la chica misteriosa del capitulo 1 del fic…

 **Yo:** _ **oh, hey**_ * _sonriéndole a la oc peliplateada de shallie con la mano levantada_ * _ **bienvenida n_n/**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- que haces tu aquí?!

 **-** ¿?: pero si yo soy un oc relevante en la historia * _agarra el móvil de la escritora y lee la versión original de este ramake_ * aunque… no es lo mismo sin jack

* _ **En el limbo del olvido**_ *

Jack: ¡achu! uh. ¿alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí…? * _mirando a todos lados y ver a los anteriores oc's del creador en el limbo y volver a su lectura de "1000 maneras de matar a creadores de fanfics en fanticion"_ * no debió ser nadie importante…

* _ **En otro universo "videojuego" con alguien del mismo nombre**_ *

¿?: achu! hmmm. ¿alguien debe estar hablando de mi?

¿?: raiden, ¿que sucede?

Raiden: nada, boris. Debe ser alguien que debe estar hablando de mi

Boris: okey, ten cuidado en el camino

Raiden: bien… * _se sube en su moto y se va_ *

* _ **volviendo a la sección de review**_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- sí, sin jack no es lo mismo * _recordando el molestoso de jack_ * pero… angel y arnol siguen, aunque yo recuerdo que arnol eral el loco de las bombas de humo y el parkour, no angel * _se queda algo pensativa mientras toma un danonino_ * esta mierda no es rica * _tira al bote de basura_ * prefiero la coca

 **Yo:** _ **si, lamento por ese error, tiempo sin modificar ese fanfic, no calcule bien la narración… gomenasai, shallie-san…**_ * _con un aura deprimente sobre mí y en un rincón con murmuras bajos depresivos_ *

 **-** Shallote: quienes son ellos? * _apuntaba a los oc's del creador_ *

Belén: bueno, mi nombre es belén rodriguez. mucho gusto en conocerte * _sonriéndole a la oc de Shellie_ * y el es mi hermano mayor, alan rodriguez

Alan: * _sin decir nada solo asinte con la cabeza, mientras miraba por su móvil algun video de youtube_ *

Alex: hola, mi nombre alexander rodríguez * _saludando a la nueva oc de la lectora con una sonrisa_ * pero, puedes llamarme alex, ¿si quieres?

 **-** Youma: bueno, mariana ya no esta, fue una amistad muy fugaz *decía recordando los buenos momentos con ella* bueno, fue bueno mientras duro

* _ **En alguna parte de una universidad**_ *

Mariana: ahhh… * _sintiendo una apuñalada en el corazón con dramatismo_ * mi kokoro… T-T

* _ **Volviendo a la sección de review**_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- aunque, no se si poner a purple guy en mi fic * _decía mirando a merce y comiendo una fruta de lo que había dado la última vez como bienvenida_ * porque creo que aparecerá como el conejo que es… * _se abre un portal y sale un conejo animatronico color verde oliva con una oreja derecha rota y partes de carne humana en su interior_ *

¿?: para que me trajiste? * _preguntaba el conejo con una voz muy conocida para los rodríguez_ *

Alan:… * _mirando mal al animatronico con su ojo izquierdo negro y pupila blanca_ *

Belén: que feo es * _señala al conejo animatronico roto sin notar que su ojo izquierdo era de un color negro y pupila blanca levemente dejando también bien esos hermosos ojos castaños que ella tenía sin problema_ *

Alex: hmmm. * _mirando con seriedad al animatronico que apareció_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- simple, para que ellos te vean * _apunto a los rodriguez, el conejo solo vuelve al portal y se va_ * aguafiestas, estropajo, aguafiestas… bueno, aunque es bueno volver a ver a alex rodriguez * _decía con una sonrisa amable_ * bueno, hay una primera noche que terminar, unos romances que crear y una pole-bear que alabar XD

Todos:… * _miran raro a la lectora_ *

 **Yo:** _ **….**_ * _algo nervioso_ *

 **-** Youma: WFT?! cada vez se te va mas la cordura

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- todos en mi familia tienen algo asi * _decía sonriendo, de repente ve un perrito bebe y lo halza y lo empieza a acariciar_ * lindo perrito, merce a mí también me gustan los animales, aunque mi conejo murió el año pasado * _deja al perrito y abre un portal para que mis oc's se vayan_ * por cierto alan…

Alan: ¿Hmmm? * _mirando a la lectora con mucha duda_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- * _le miro con una cara de indiferencia_ * DAIKIRAINE BAKA BAKA BAKA * _grito y cruzo el portal_ *

Alan: ¿que carajos acaba de pasar? * _mira incrédulo y confundido a su hermana y primo_ *

Belén/Alex: ¿no lo sabemos? * _mirando igual de incrédulos y confundidos al oc rubio_ *

 **Yo: -_-"** _ **(le salió muy estilo tsundere…)**_ * _pensando y mirando incrédulo a la lectora que se había ido_ * _ **¡Shallie, recuerda que eres bienvenida si hace falta!**_ * _gritándole al portal de Shallie antes de que se cerrara_ * _ **ahora que recuerdo, necesitare una nueva remodelación en el lugar… pero, neh…**_

 **-** ¿?: bueno yo también me retiro * _se desvanece la peli plateada_ *

Todos: ¡bye! ¡Y cuídense!

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, eso han sido todos los review por el momento… :T en fin, ustedes tres**_ * _señalo a mis tres oc's que me miran_ * _ **largo**_

Alan:…* _mirando algo dudoso a su creador_ *

Belén: ¿no vamos a despedir el capítulo? * _miraba dudosa cruzándose de brazos_ *

Alex/Alan: shhh…

 **Yo:** _ **por hoy no, belén. ahora largo**_

Alan/Belén/Alex: si * _se van apurados_ *

 **Yo: uhh… en fin, emmm…** * _cruzándome de brazos algo pensativo_ * _ **quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes que estén leyendo mi fanfic de FNAF actualmente y en los anteriores… ya que hay veces que uno es mejor tener a alguien como un amigo como por ejemplo AMLC21, Dimentor o SweetGirl90 por sus fabuloso fanfics, e incluso a todas esas personas que hacen sus fanfics en su tiempo libre o pasatiempos.**_

 **Yo:** _ **ya que sigo a algunos fanfics que me agradaron y se nota que tienen un buen futuro en su narración de sus fanfics y la trama claro está. En fin, ya me estoy poniendo muy sentimental… uh… bueno, creo que ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero con esos temas de ánimos y esas cosas…**_

 **Yo:** _ **Bueno, que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n_n/ no olviden comentar (review) o dejar algún mensaje privado ya que sea mensajes privados eso me animaría aunque sea para un saludo. Aunque no importa, lo bueno de ser paciente es ser calmado y sereno. Bueno, cuídense a todos.**_

 _ **-P.D: una pregunta, he estado pensado, ¿que tipo de modelos de los animatronics humanizados les gustaría? Estoy entre pole-bear y lulu 999. Es mejor tener opinión de otras personas para aclarar dudas y no olviden dejarlo en sus comentarios (reviews) para saberlo.**_

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**El reencuentro, amistades, nuevos guardias nocturnos.**

 **-Miércoles 23 de Mayo.-**

 ** _Eran las siete de la mañana en la residencia Rodríguez, en la habitación con una puerta roja se encontraba Belén preparando sus cosas, debido que será una de las clases más largas que ha tenido, ya que su tarea estaba lista para entregárselo al profesor de historia en las primeras dos horas de clases en el instituto. En la cocina de la casa, se encontraba Alex desayunando tranquilamente junto a su prima/hermana que estaba desayunando rápidamente y dirigirse rápidamente al instituto encontrándose en el camino a Arnol solo en uno de los callejos esperándola para irse juntos al instituto._**

-¡Buenos días!- _saludaba la castaña acercándose a su nuevo amigo con un ánimo cansada debido que había hecho su tarea de las ramas de su familia y en que estuvieron trabajando_

-Oh, buenos días bel- _saludaba el castaño pelirrojo a su amiga que se acercaba con ese ánimo otra vez_

-¿Donde esta arnol? – _preguntaba dudosa la castaña a su amigo e compañero de clases al no ver a su amigo pelinegro_

-Arnol, ese idiota está jugando con unas bombas de humo en los tejados- _respondía algo fastidiado el castaño pelirrojo sentándose sobre un contenedor de basura_

-¿En los tejados?- _preguntaba confundida la castaña mirando a su amigo/compañero de clases_

Sí, y ¿creo que hay viene?- _respondía el castaño pelirrojo observando hacia unas escaleras de incendio de uno de los edificios y ver al pelinegro bajando los escalones rápidamente bajando en la última planta de la escaleras haciendo parkour_

¡Y la gente se enloquece!- _mencionaba el pelinegro lanzándose al suelo y caer en una voltereta que amortigua su caída y levantándose quedando enfrente de sus dos amigos_

-Llegas tarde- _decía molesto el castaño pelirrojo a su amigo con incredulidad lo que había hecho_

-Perdona brother, no me pude contener. además, tuve atando unos cabos sueltos- _mencionaba el pelinegro ignorando a su mejor amigo/hermano_

-¿Cómo cuáles?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña a su amigo pelinegro_

-No querrás saberlo, belén- _respondía el castaño pelirrojo caminando por el callejón seguido de sus dos amigos rumbo al instituto hasta que se escucha una pequeña explosión de uno de los departamentos_

-Arnol...- _murmuraba incrédulo el castaño pelirrojo de su amigo/hermano hiciera alguna estupidez_ -Te recomiendo que corras, ¡maldito!-

-Patitas, ¡para que las quiero!- _mencionaba el pelinegro corriendo de su amigo/hermano sabiendo que lo iba a "matar" si lo atrapaba mientras eran seguido por su amiga algo confundida por la conducta de ambos amigos de ella_

-Uh, hombres...- _murmuraba fastidiada la castaña al ver como sus dos amigos se alejaban y sin más remedio que seguirlos hacia el instituto_

 ** _Tras haber estado corriendo por unos momentos hacia el instituto, Belén intentaba de seguir a sus dos amigos al ver que siempre esquivaban objetos contundentes, deslizándose atravez del suelo o pasar por sobre el capo de los vehículos. Tras haber estado corriendo detrás de sus dos amigos, habían llegado al instituto donde estudiaban y estaban recuperando un poco el alientos antes de ingresar a clases, al escuchar la campanada indicando que habían iniciado la jornada de estudio, sin más ir a caminar a su salón de clases correspondiente_**

-Buenos días, alumnos - _saludaba el profesor de historia entrando a la sala de clases y ver que todos sus alumnos estaban presentes_ -

-Buenos días, profesor- _saludaban todos los alumnos a su profesor al verlo entrar_

-Bien, alumnos antes de empezar la clase de historia. ¿quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase?- _decía el profesor de historia haciendo una señal para que entraran los nuevos alumnos y empezar a escuchar murmuras entre los alumnos actuales_

-¿Quiénes serán?- _se preguntaban algunos alumnos de la clase al ver como la puerta entraban tres alumnos nuevos_ -

-Bien clase, ellos son los nuevos alumnos que se unieron a nuestra clase. Por favor, preséntense chicos- _decía el profesor de historia indicándoles a los tres nuevos alumnos en presentarse a la clase_ _antes de comenzar la clase de historia_

-H...Hola a todos... mi nombre es sofía morales, mucho gusto…- _saludaba algo nerviosa una chica de unos 18 años, cabello negro y de ojos negros y ver las miradas que le daban sus nuevos compañeros de clases ya que los chicos estaban maravillados por lo linda y bonita que era haciéndola ver tierna con ese nerviosismo_

-Hola, es un gusto en conocerlos. mi nombre es, ray cooper- _saludaba un chico de 19 años, pelo negro largo amarrado en una cola de caballo y de ojos grises oscuros, haciendo ver que pareciera el típico "chico rebelde" por la chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que algunas de sus compañeras lo miraran maravilladas al ver a un chico así de lindo_

-Es un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es yuri smith- _decía un chico de unos 22 años, cabello anaranjado y de ojos verdes sorprendiendo a toda la clase el asentó ruso que a veces se le destacaba pero era fluido debido que era hijo de un padre americano y su madre era de rusia_ -Espero, ¿que nos llevemos bien todos?-

-Sí, preguntan de qué si yuri es ruso. se equivocan, su padre es de estados unidos y su madre es de rusia, es por eso que él tiene ese asentó ruso que escucharon- _mencionaba el profesor de clases al ver el nombre completo de su ultimo alumno nuevo hacia sus otros alumnos sorprendiéndolos_ -Por favor chicos, ¿tomen asiento para empezar la clase?-

-Sí- _respondieron los tres nuevos alumnos buscando un lugar donde sentarse hasta encontrarlo cerca de tres de sus nuevos compañeros que estaban cerca de la ventana de la sala de clases_

-Bien alumnos, saquen sus libros de historia y lean de la página 30 hasta la 40 sobre, ¿la revolución francesa y americana?- _mencionaba el profesor de historia escribiendo en el pizarrón la actividades que harían hoy_ -Casi, lo olvido. ¿algunos de ustedes tiene libros de historias extras?-

-Sí, profesor- _decía una chica de la clase levantando su mano ya que era una de las populares de su curso_

-Bien, empretécelo a sus tres nuevos compañeros para comenzar con la clase- _mencionaba el profesor de historia señalando a sus tres nuevos estudiantes y ver como la chica popular de la clase iba a donde estaban los tres compañeros nuevos_

-Gracias, compañera- _decía el peli anaranjado asintiendo con una sonrisa a su compañera de clases con su asentó ruso sin notar que la había hecho sonrojar_ -Te lo entregare cuando termine la clase-

-N…No hay problema…- _murmuraba sonrojada la chica dejando a su nuevo compañero confundido por la actitud sin notar la mirada de celos de sus compañeros varones murmurando en voz baja "maldito ruso suertudo" o "malditos peli anaranjados con suerte"_

-Je, creo que nuestro compañero ruso tiene un don para encantar a las chicas- _murmuraba el pelinegro con burla al ver que su nuevo compañero mestizo no sabía que hizo sonrojar a la chica popular de su curso_

-Te vas a meter en problemas, arnol- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo escribiendo en su cuaderno_

-¡Podrían callarse y estudiar!- _decía enojada la castaña mirando amenazadoramente a sus dos amigos_

-Sí…- _murmuraban ambos chicos con miedo a su amiga debido que cuando se enojaba pegaba con mano dura sin darse cuenta_

 ** _La clase de historia estuvo algo difícil debido que tenían que hacer un resumen de cosas importantes en los hechos de la revolución francesa y revolución americana en las colonias americanas, ya que algunos escribían algunas cosas al azar. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había terminado la clase de historia debido que el profesor revisaba las tareas de sus alumnos que habían pedido y se encontraba con algunos entre las calificaciones de 10, 8 y 6, para que sus alumnos disfrutaran las vacaciones de invierno que se acercaban._**

 ** _Tras haber terminado las clases, algunos alumnos se estaban retirando debido que ya habían empezado a comenzar las vacaciones de invierno y ellos disfrutarían las tres semanas libres sin clases. Mientras que en el camino se encontraba Belén junto a sus dos amigos sin rumbo a una dirección específica, Ángel estaba leyendo un libro de tipos de rimas y estilos de canto, belén estaba en medio de sus amigos observándolos como interactuaban y Arnol estaba ansioso por probar pizzas en la mejor pizzería de los tiempos como el había nombrado._**

-Hmmm. sería bueno si usáramos ese estilo de cantos y bailes- _murmuraba el castaño pelirrojo leyendo una revista de baile que le llamo la atención y lo compro en un puesto de diario cercana al instituto_

-Ya deja de leer eso bro, ¡vamos a la pizzería!?- _decía el pelinegro ansioso por comer pizza en esa pizzería de la otra vez_

-Ahora, ¿Ves por qué él había dejado de comer las pizzas por unos dos años?- _decía el castaño pelirrojo a su amiga mientras ella asentía entendiendo el por qué la conducta de su amigo_

-Bueno, será mejor ir a la...- _mencionaba la castaña a sus amigos hasta ser interrumpida por una voz femenina detrás de ella_

-Ah... disculpa, me podrías decirme. ¿dónde está la pizzería, freddy fazbear's pizza?- _preguntaba algo nerviosa la pelirroja haciendo que los tres adolescentes se voltearan y verán a sus tres nuevos compañeros_

-Sí. sabemos, donde esta esa pizzería- _respondía al castaña sorprendida de ver a sus tres nuevos compañeros y a donde se dirigían_ –Justo, íbamos a ir allá ahora mismo-

-Genial, ¿podrías llevarnos?- _preguntaba un poco animado el chico pelinegro al reconocer que era una de sus compañeras de clases_

-Claro, vamos antes, que se nos haga tarde- _respondía el pelinegro apurado para encontrar una buena mesa para comer su pizza_

-¿Por qué el apuro?- _mencionaba confundido el peli anaranjado mirando a sus tres nuevos compañeros con un ligero asentó ruso leve_

-Simple, como en la tarde las mesas están llenas. Asique debemos llegar como a la 01:30 de la tarde para encontrar mesas desocupadas- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo a sus tres nuevos compañeros para caminar junto a su amiga_

-Ok, vamos- _decía el pelinegro apurado en llegar a la pizzería antes de que se llenara de gente_

-Perdonen a nuestro amigo, había dejado las pizzas hace dos años. ahora se volvió como loco adicto a las pizzas- _mencionaba la castaña a su tres compañeros nuevos de clase por el comportamiento de su amigo_ -

-No hay problema- _mencionaron los tres compañeros nuevos hacia la chica_

 _ **Los seis adolescentes estuvieron caminando unos minutos rumbo a la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ya que Arnol, Yuri junto con Ray estaban conversando con las chicas a gusto mientras que Arnol estaba concentrado en probar esa deliciosa pizza que era su favorita. Tras estar caminando unas cuadras del instituto, los chicos habían llegado a una enorme pizzería donde estaba repleta de algunos niños que iban y venían corriendo de un lado a otro dejando a cierto chico desilusionado al saber que había tardado en llegar, al buscar una mesa desocupada entre las tantas mesas ocupadas que habían, en una de ellas se encontraba un chico de 20 años, pelirrojo de ojos avellanos alzando la mano a su amiga llamándole la atención al grupito.**_

-Hola belén, ¿vaya cuánto tiempo sin verte?- _saludaba alegre el pelirrojo hacia su amiga_

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?- _decía algo dudosa la castaña al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa_

-¿Qué? ya te olvidaste de mí. ¿cuando estaba en la primera pizzería con ustedes?- _mencionaba el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a la castaña_

-J...José, ¿eres tú?- _preguntaba incrédula la castaña al ver a uno de sus amigos y sin pensarlo abrazarlo dejando incrédulo al grupo que la acompañaban_ -¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo?-

-Sí, la verdad no fue un buen día. ¿desde que había llegado a la ciudad?- _respondía el pelirrojo correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga al saber que el trabajo y los estudios le habían ocupado mayor parte de su tiempo por los exámenes_ -Pero, lo importante es que estas bien y mírate ya estas grande. además, sigues siendo algo bajita-

-José, no me gusta que me digas eso- _mencionaba enojada la castaña cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas en un mohín_

-Aun pasando dos años, no cambias- _decía el pelirrojo riéndose de su amiga y ver al grupo que la acompañaban_ -¿quiénes son ellos, bel?-

-Ellos son mis amigos, ángel salgado y arnol cifuentes- _respondía la castaña señalando a sus dos amigos de pelo negro de ojos verdes oscuros y al castaño pelirrojo de ojos cafés que estaban saludándolo y tomando asiento al lado de su amiga_ -Y ellos son nuestros tres nuevos compañeros de clase... ah... ¿cuál eran sus nombres?-

-Mi nombre es ray cooper, mucho gusto- _saludaba el pelinegro de ojos grises oscuros presentándose al amigo de su compañera de clase_

-Yo soy… Sofía morales… mucho gusto…- _mencionaba la pelinegra presentándose hacia el amigo de su compañera de clases_

-Y yo yuri smith- _decía el peli anaranjado saludando al amigo de su compañera de clases_

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, bueno mi nombre es josé cifuentes y soy amigo de bel- _mencionaba el pelirrojo de ojos avellanos saludando a los dos amigos y a los tres compañeros nuevos de su clases de su amiga_ -Bueno, ¿que van a ordenar? ya que yo no he ordenado nada un-

-Bueno, yo pediré…- _mencionaba la castaña algo pensativa hasta ser interrumpida por una voz muy conocida para al castaña y el pelirrojo_

-Vaya, sí que ustedes dos llegan tarde- _decía un chico de 20 años de pelo negro con unos ojos verdes sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos al ser acompañado por otras dos personas muy conocidas_

-¡Marco!- _decía alegre la castaña levantándose de su asiento y abrazar a su amigo al no verlo por mucho tiempo debido que sabía que trabajaba en el restaurante de sus padres por un tiempo y luego estudias gastronomía en la universidad de boston sin tener tiempo de hablar con ella_

-Wow, tablona. ¿ya era hora de que llegaras?- _mencionaba burlonamente el pelirrojo hacia su amiga y recibir un coscorrón por parte de ella_ -¡Auch! ¡¿porque fue eso?!-

-Por llamarme tablona, idiota- _mencionaba ofendida una chica de 20 años cabello negro de ojos avellanos hacia su amigo y luego mirar a los que acompañaban a su amiga_ -Hola chicos, perdón por no presentarnos, yo soy mariana santos y soy amiga de bel-

-Y yo soy alexander rodríguez, soy primo de belén- _saludaba un chico de 28 años de pelo negro y ojos cafés oscuros hacia los amigos y compañeros de clase de su prima/hermana_

-Mariana, ¿desde cuándo llegaste a boston?- _preguntaba curiosa la castaña a su amiga al verla sentarse junto a los otros ya que la mesa que había estado el pelirrojo era para más personas_

-Acabo de llegar en la mañana- _respondía la pelinegra sonriendo a su mejor amiga y ver que al menos hay otra chica en el grupo de amigos_ -Iba a llamar un taxi, hasta que alex me reconoció y me fue a dejar a la casa de mis padres. ya que mi viejo estaba trabajando y me dijo que yo me adelantara a la casa-

-Ya veo- _miraba sorprendida la castaña por su amiga por cómo había llegado a boston y gracias a la ayuda de su primo_

-Oigan, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos- _mencionaba el pelinegro de ojos verdes a los amigos y compañeros de clase de su amiga_

-Claro- _mencionaban todos asintiendo al amigo de la castaña_ -

-Dime, marco. ¿Por qué no llamabas o nos escribías mensajes?- _decía algo confundida la castaña hacia su amigo_

-Cierto, he estado ocupado trabajando en el restaurante de mis padre y en los exámenes en la universidad- _respondía el pelinegro mirando a su amiga al haberse olvidado comunicarse con ellas mientras estaba libre por la hora de trabajo o en la universidad_

-¿Sigues aun trabajando en el restaurante de tus padres?- _preguntaba la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos hacia su amigo que aún seguía en el restaurante_

-Al menos trabajo para ganarme la vida- _respondía el pelinegro algo molesto hacia su amiga_

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si pedimos algunas pizzas?- _decía el pelinegro mayor hacia el grupo intentando de aliviar las cosas_

-¡Sí, pizza!- _decía victorioso el pelinegro de ojos verdes oscuros llamando la atención del grupo que lo miraban incrédulo a excepción del mayor del grupo al ver que ese chico sin duda era chistoso por cómo se comportaba_

-Simplemente, ignoren a mi amigo- _mencionaba avergonzado el castaño pelirrojo por la conducta de su amigo_

-Hola, bienvenidos a freddy fazbear's pizza- mencionaba una camarera de cabello castaño largo y de ojos celestes acercándose a la mesa con una libre para anotar los pedidos al grupo y ver que tres de ellos eran los de ayer -¿puedo tomar su orden?-

-Sí, dos pizza de extra queso, una vegetariana, una de napolitana, una pizza primaveral y… ¿qué quieren pedir ustedes tres?- decía el pelinegro mayor pidiendo las demás pizzas por los demás a excepción de los tres nuevos compañeros de su prima/hermana

-Quiero… una pizza vegetariana pequeña, si no es mucha molestia…- _decía nerviosa la pelinegra hacia la camarera_ - _lo decía, Ray a Estefania, que anotaba la orden_ -

-Pediré una pizza con carne y queso- _mencionaba el pelinegro de ojos grises hacia la camarera que lo anotaba_

-Y yo pediré una pizza de queso normal- _decía el peli anaranjado de ojos verdes hacia la camarera que estaba anotando los últimos tres pedidos y ver que le estaba sonriéndole_

-Bien, pedido estarán listo en unas horas- _mencionaba la castaña de ojos celestes retirándose para dejar el listado de pedidos y comenzar a atender en otras mesas_

 **-** ** _El grupo de adolescentes se encontraban ahora esperando por sus respectivas pizzas debido que Stefania le había dejado la nota del pedido y tardarían en prepararla porque eran varios y se tomaría un tiempo para tenerlas lista para los adolescentes. Mientras que a varias cuadras de la pizzería, Alan estaba caminando rumbo a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza para comenzar a hacer su segundo trabajo como el nuevo mecánico de mantenimiento para saber que piezas necesitaba para los animatronics olds, hasta que en una esquina se encontraba una chica muy conocida para él._**

-Oh, hola alan- _saludaba una chica de 19 años de cabello rubio largo en una cola de caballo hasta la cintura de ojos grises_ -Vaya, si que a pasado tiempo y ¿no has cambiado nada?-

-¿Cómo has estado rose?- _saludaba el rubio de ojos azules con una leve sonrisa hacia su amiga y recibir una abrazo por parte de ella_ -¿Desde cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?-

-Llegue hoy en la mañana- _decía la rubia abrazada de su mejor amigo_ -¿Dónde te dirigías?-

-Voy a la pizzería de freddy fazbear's pizza- _respondía el rubio señalando a donde podría estar la pizzería en donde trabajaba_

-Oh, ¿has vuelto a trabajar ahí?- _miraba sorprendida la rubia a su amigo_

-Sí, necesito ir a ver cómo están unos animatronics para repararlos- _mencionaba el rubio sorprendiendo a su amiga por ese comentario_ -Los tienen en la habitación de partes y servicios-

-¿Cómo están bonnie, chica, foxy, freddy y…?- _preguntaba algo preocupada la rubia al pensar que algo le había ocurrido a cierto animatronico dorado_

-No lo sé. solo te diré que los nuevos animatronics son otros modelos que están en la pizzería actual y al menos pude ver a ese zorro esta noche- _respondía el rubio con seriedad en su voz mirando a su amiga al saber que ella ocultaba algo y él no era nadie para obligarla a decirle lo que ella sabia_

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- _preguntaba algo preocupada por sus amigos animatronics y de cierto oso dorado_

-Destrozado y deteriorado- _respondía el rubio sorprendiendo a su amiga por lo que había dicho del zorro animatronico_ -Intentaron de instalarle a los modelos antiguos las nuevas tecnologías y no han sido compatibles para ellos-

-Necesito ver a mis amigos y a mis amigos animatronics, voy a pedirle el empleo al señor fazbear-

-Cálmate, dudo que alguien más vaya a pedir el empleo según los rumores de la pizzería- -Además, les prometí que los revisaría hoy para ver su estado actual y si es necesario saber, ¿qué piezas les faltarían?-

-Está bien. pero, me gustaría pedir igual el empleo como guardia nocturna- _mencionaba la rubia algo esperanzada de encontrar a cierto animatronico de la pizzería anterior_

-Yo no te detendré, ya que ellos son tus amigos al final de todo- _decía el rubio comenzando a caminar junto con su amiga_ -Y tal vez, no me sienta tan solo durante estas siguiente seis noches que me quedan-

-Al menos eres más expresable que la última vez- _mencionaba la rubia mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa alegre al saber que había empezado a cambiar en estos dos largos años que estuvieron lejos_

-Eres mi amiga, rose. ¿acaso, dudabas de mí?- _miraba dudoso el rubio a su amiga por como lo había dicho_

-No, me alegro que hayas sido mi amigo a pesar de haber sido nerviosa en el pasado…- _murmuraba nerviosa la rubia al ver esa mirada sincera de su amigo_ -Aunque, creo que aún sigo siendo nerviosa en ocasiones… espero no molestarte con eso en el trabajo-

-No lo eres- _mencionaba el rubio con una leve sonrisa colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga en muestra de apoyo_ -Aun así, te protegeré de esas chatarras si intentan lastimarte-

-Gracias, alan- _decía la rubia alegre de que su amigo a pesar de ser frio y serio en ocasiones era muy protector con ella y con la hermana de su amigo a pesar de no haber cambiado mucho_

-Oye, no me abraces de esa forma- _mencionaba algo incómodo el rubio al sentir ese abrazo repentino de su amiga de la nada_ -Sera mejor, que vayamos o posiblemente no puedas pedir el empleo-

-Sí- _decía la rubia asintiendo feliz con su amigo comenzando a caminar rumbo a la pizzería_

 ** _Ambos rubios se dirigían rumbo a la pizzería para que Rose pidiera el empleo como guardia nocturna para acompañar a su amigo durante las próximas siete noches debido que ella quería reencontrarse con cierto oso dorado que debería estar por ahí en la nueva pizzería. Mientras que en la pizzería, se encontraban el grupo de adolescente comiendo tranquilamente sus pizzas ya que habían pasado media hora desde que les habían traído sus pedidos hasta que el nuevo grupo de adolescentes veían a Belén, Marco, Mariana y a Alex levantarse de sus asientos._**

-¿A dónde van ustedes?- _preguntaba dudoso el pelinegro al ver a sus nuevos amigos levantarse de sus respectivos asientos_

-Iremos a pedir el empleo. para trabajar aquí como guardia de seguridad, ¿por?- _respondía la castaña a su amigo pelinegro de ojos verdes oscuros_

-Solo preguntaba. qué me dices, bro- _mencionaba entendiendo el pelinegro mirando a su amigo/hermano que este lo miraba con duda_ -¿Pedimos el empleo igual que ellos?-

-Está bien. ya que quiero ver si en esta pizzería, ¿los rumores eran ciertos?- _decía el castaño pelirrojo entendiendo a lo que quería su amigo/hermano en pedir el empleo en la pizzería levantándose de su asunto_

-U…Ustedes, ¿creen que nos aceptaran?- _preguntaba dudosa la pelinegra hacia sus nuevos amigos por el trabajo en esta pizzería_

-Solo debes estar calmada, sofía- _respondía el peli anaranjado a su amiga que estaba nerviosa colocando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica para calmarla intentando de no sonar con su asentó ruso que se le escapaba de vez en cuando_

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices, yuri…- _decía algo nerviosa la pelinegra asintiendo a su amigo y compañero de curso sintiéndose un poco más calmada_

-Bueno, solo esperemos que el señor fazbear, nos acepte a todos- _mencionaba el pelinegro de ojos verde hacia sus amigos_

-En eso tienes razón- _decía la castaña algo dudosa de que su ex jefe los contratara_

 _ **Habían decidido terminar sus pizzas para luego ir a la oficina del gerente donde posiblemente el señor Fazbear se encontraría haciendo sus papeleos de sus otras pizzerías sobre ciertos asuntos muy importantes sobre cierto "tema" con la pizzería principal. Al haber tocado la puerta el grupo de jóvenes estaban esperan una respuesta para ingresar a la oficina hasta que escucharon un "pase" para ingresar dentro de la oficina estando el sueño de la pizzería firmando unos documentos y papeles de cuentas de luz, agua, limpieza y distribuciones de pago en sus empleados de sus distintas pizzerías.**_

-Buenas tardes, señor fazbear- _decía la castaña saludando a su ex jefe al volver a verlo otra vez_

-Oh. señorita rodríguez- _mencionaba el señor Fazbear sorprendido de ver a su ex guardia nocturna acompañado de algunos que ya reconoció a excepción de los nuevos que acompañan a sus ex guardias nocturnos_ -Bueno, ¿que se le ofrece señorita rodríguez?-

-Vera señor fazbear, nosotros venimos a pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno- _mencionaba el pelirrojo del grupo hablando por sus amigos hacia su ex jefe esperanzado de que aceptara en contratarlos_ -ya que yo también soy también hábil en la robótica, ¿así que le queríamos preguntar si podría contratarnos?- _decía el pelirrojo a su ex jefe_

-Mmm... ¿así que quieren trabajar como guardias nocturnos?- _decía el dueño de la pizzería mirando a sus ex guardias nocturnos y al otro grupo de jóvenes pero le había llamado la atención del único mayor de todos los adolescentes_ -Usted joven, ¿quién es?-

-Mi nombre es alexander rodríguez, pero me dicen alex- _respondía el pelinegro mayor dando un paso al frente y presentándose al dueño de la pizzería_ -Busco trabajo y ya que mi prima y mi primo trabajan aquí, quería pedirle si podía trabajar con ellos-

-¿Así que usted es primo de alan y belén rodríguez?- _preguntaba el dueño de la pizzería sorprendiendo de ver al primo que llevaba un uniforme militar_

-Descuide, no estoy de servicio. así que no se preocupe y mi prima ya me había informado todo sobre la pizzería- _respondía el pelinegro mayor intentando de calmar al dueño de la pizzería un poco_

-Está bien, solo firmen aquí y podrán trabajar hoy en la noche- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería entregándoles a los jóvenes el contrato para que ellos los firmaran y entregarles un uniforme de guardia de seguridad de la pizzería_ -Bien, vengan aquí a las once de a noche su compañero guardia les indique las instrucciones, excepto ustedes que ya que estuvieron acompañando a alan y a belén en la pizzería anterior. no será necesario saber, ¿qué es lo que tienen que hacer?-

-Sí- _respondían los cuatro ex guardias nocturnos a su jefe_

-Pueden retirarse- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería indicándoles que salieran de su oficina dejándolo solo dejándolo continuar con su papeleo_ -Vaya, estos jóvenes de ahora. sí que no tienen miedo a nada-

 _ **El señor Fazbear estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro debido que ahora tendría mas guardias nocturnos y eso no le podría causarle problemas, debido que a sus ex guardias nocturnos ya han tenido experiencia con el asunto de sus animatronics durante las noches requeridas en la pizzería anterior. Mientras que aún se encontraba algo pensativo como podría terminar los malos rumores de su pizzería, ya que cada vez estaban siendo un problema los animatronics en distintos lugares y en mas especifico su pizzería original en donde habían comenzado esos malos rumores para su pizzería.**_

 _ **Tras haber podido obtener el contrato como guardia de seguridad y haber firmado los documentos, el grupo de adolescentes estaban sentados en su mesa aprovechando de hablar y conocerse un poco mejor disfrutando la tarde tranquila sin saber que el trio animatronico toy estaban observando curiosamente al grupo de adolescentes. Mientras que en la entrada de la pizzería se encontraban dos adolescentes rubios buscando una mesa desocupada debido que se encontraban hasta ver a un cierto grupo de personas reunidas en una mesa y acercándose a esa mesa, el grupo de adolescentes ven a ambos rubios acercándose a la mesa junto con la chica que se les hico muy conocida.**_

-Hola chicos, ¿sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos?- _saludaba la rubia hacia sus amigos acompañada del hermano de su amiga_

-¡Rose!- _saludaban los adolescentes que la conocían atónitos de verla en la ciudad creyendo que ella no vendría_

-Vaya, has cambiado amiga- _mencionaba la pelinegra mirando a su amiga de pies a cabeza al ver que era muy hermosa después de dos largos años sin verla_

-Gracias amiga- _decía la rubia agradecida de que sus amigos la hayan reconocido y ver a las nuevas personas que los acompañaban_

-Y tú, aun sigues siendo una niña mariana, ¿cuándo maduraras?- _mencionaba la castaña rojiza hacia su amiga con un tono serio_

-¿Que te trae a la pizzería, rose?- _preguntaba el pelirrojo sorprendido de ver a su amiga y darle un abrazo para saludarla_

-Vengo a pedir el empleo ¿cómo guardia de seguridad?- _respondía la rubia de ojos grises correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo, para luego separarse de él y ver a su amigo rubio_ -Ah... alan, ¿podrías indicarme a donde está la oficina del señor fazbear? ¿ya que esta pizzería es nueva?-

-Claro, es por aquí- _mencionaba el rubio acompañando a su amiga hacia la oficina de su jefe dejando a su hermana, primo y amigos en la mesa_

-Oigan, ¿quién era ella?- _preguntaba el pelinegro menor algo confundido a la nueva chica que sus amigos la conocían_

-Es una vieja amiga de nosotros, su nombre es rosemary jackson, ella nos acompañó en nuestro antiguo trabajo como guardias nocturnos en la pizzería anterior- _respondía la castaña a su amigo al no haber conocido antes a su amiga con ellos debido que eran nuevo y ella había llegado_

-Oye arnol, pones atención en lo que pasa con tus amigos o ¿qué?- _mencionaba el castaño pelirrojo mirando a su amigo/hermano_

-Creo, ¿que algo?- _decía algo dudoso el pelinegro menor mientras comía su pizza_

-Eres un caso perdido…- _murmuraba algo fastidiado el castaño pelirrojo mirando a su amigo/hermano con vergüenza_

-Ya, calmémonos un rato y luego nos prepararemos para venir en la noche a trabajar- _mencionaba el pelinegro mayor al ver a su prima algo animada_

-Está bien- _decían todos entendiendo a lo que quería decir el pelinegro mayor hacia ellos mientras se retiraban a sus hogares para prepararse para venir en la noche_

 _ **Tras haberse ido a sus respectivas casas para prepararse en las noches, en la trata de la oficina se encontraba Alan cruzado de brazos esperando a su amiga al saber que estaría hablado con el dueño de la pizzería para tener el empleo como guardia nocturna como en la anterior pizzería. En la oficina del gerente, el señor Fazbear se encontraba mirando a su ex guardia nocturna de su pizzería anterior debido que la chica ya no era tímida tan constante como la anterior vez que la había contratado hace dos años.**_

-Así que señorita jackson- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería mirando a su ex guardia nocturna_ -¿Por qué quiere pedir nuevamente el empleo, como guardia nocturna?-

-Bueno, quería aprovechar de trabajar para ganar dinero- _respondía algo incomoda la rubia a su ex jefe que estaba en frente de ella_ -Ya que estoy de vacaciones universitarios para poder, después trabajar en mi profesión en lo que estaba estudiando-

-Y dígame, ¿en que está estudiando actualmente?- _decía el dueño de la pizzería mirando el expediente de su ex guardia nocturna al ver que lo tenía todo en orden y sin problemas en los antecedentes personales_

-Estoy estudiando un poco de mecánica avanzada- _mencionaba algo pensativa la rubia al saber que ha estudiado un poco mecánica desde que ingreso a la universidad de new york_

-Oh. y en que otros estudios más está estudiando- _miraba el dueño de la pizzería curioso en que otros estudios estuvo trabajando la chica_

-Ecológica- _decía la rubia al recordar que quería ayudar a su madre con la florería que estaba en boston junto con sus amigos cercanos_ -Ya que mi madre tiene una florería, quería al menos tener varios conocimientos sobre flores en el mundo-

-Bien, bien, tiene conocimientos en la mecánica- _mencionaba el dueño de la pizzería llamando la atención de su ex empleada_ -Le interesa trabajar también, ¿cómo mecánica de mantenimiento en la pizzería?-

-No lo sé. no que alan estaba trabajando para usted,¿ cómo su mecánico de mantenimiento?- _respondía algo dudosa la rubia a su jefe al saber que posiblemente a su amigo le quiten ese segundo empleo_

-Sí, pero ambos podrían trabajar juntos- _decía el dueño de la pizzería esperando a que aceptara debido que en la pizzería ellos le hicieron ganar a la compañía más dinero que normalmente ganaban y eso se lo agradecía mucho internamente a sus guardia que le ayudaron a cambiar un poco sobre esos rumores_

-Mmm… ¿me da tiempo para pensarlo?- _mencionaba dudosa la rubia a su ex jefe debido que no estaba segura_

-Está bien, tiene dos días para pensar en esa oferta- _decía el dueño de la pizzería dándole el tiempo suficiente para que lo pensara mejor y entregándole el contrato de guardia nocturno para que los firmara ella y entregándole el uniforme_ -Pero, mientras tenga. Firme el contrato y trabajara esta misma noche-

-Listo, aquí tiene señor fazbear- _mencionaba la rubia entregándole el contrato a su jefe firmados_ -Lo veré en la noche a la misma hora que la pizzería anterior-

-Sí. que tenga un buen día, señorita jackson- _decía despidiéndose el dueño de la pizzería al ver a su nueva guardia dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina_

-Adiós- _se despedía la rubia saliendo de la oficina de su jefe dejándolo solo y encontrándose a su amigo apoyando en la pared que lo había esperado_

-¿Cómo te fue?- _preguntaba el rubio al ver a su amiga salir de la oficina de su jefe_

-Bien, pero el señor fazbear quiere que trabaje como mecánica- _respondía algo incomoda de quitarle el trabajo secundario a su amigo_ -Pero, tú ya eres el mecánico en la pizzería y no quería quitarte ese empelo-

-No te preocupes, no me molestaría una mano extra en ayudar a esas chatarras- _mencionaba sonriéndole levemente el rubio a su amiga señalando a donde estaba la habitación de partes y servicios_

-Está bien. bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a preparar nuestras cosas para venir en la noche- _decía la rubia algo animada de volver a encontrarse en algún momento con cierto animatronico_

-Okey, vamos- _mencionaba el rubio siguiendo a su amiga para acompañarla a su casa antes de ir a la suya_

 ** _Ambos rubios estaban caminando por el Dinning Área para retirarse de la pizzería, sin percatarse de que el trio animatronico miraba específicamente al rubio que estaba acompañando a una chica rubia de ojos grises hasta perderlos ya que se habían ido caminando a quien sabe dónde por que los toys como los olds nunca vieron o caminaron el exterior de la pizzería. En la habitación de partes y servicios se encontraban cuatro animatronics esperando a que la puerta se abriera y llegara hermano de su amiga, pero al saber que posiblemente el señor Fazbear no le habia dado alguna llave para que el rubio ingresara a la habitación donde ellos estaban, tuvieron que pensar en ir a la oficina de seguridad durante la segunda noche sin importarle las quejas del oso toy que les reclamaría por alguna estupidez._**

 ** _Ambos rubios habian llegado a la casa de la familia Jackson que era una hermosa casa de dos pisos de color lila que transmitia tranquilidad al solo ver esa casa y al despedirse de su amiga debido que habian aprovechado hacerle compañía en comprar algunas cosas que ella iba a preparar para la cena. Tras haberse despedido y caminar varias cuadras hasta llegar a su casa, podía ver a su hermana cocinando la cena mientras que su primo estaba leyendo el periódico de hoy y sin mas irse a su habitación a descansar y preparar sus cosas antes de quedarse dormido sobre su cama._**

* _Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza debido que estuve algo ocupado últimamente y no tuve tiempo en avanzar mucho en capitulo. Bien sin más preámbulos, comencemos con los review._

- ** _Sección de reviews_** -

 **Yo:** _ **buenos días/tarde/noche/madrugada, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo que acabo de publicar, ya que tuve algunos inconvenientes y usualmente no pude avanzar en el fanfic de HTTY debido que me bloque por un momento y tuve continuar el capítulo del fanfic de fanfiction de FNAF. En fin comencemos con esto, hoy tenemos reunidos aquí al elenco de la segunda temporada son: belén, marco, maría, mariana y rose**_

Belén/Marco/María/Mariana/Rose: hola a todos n_n/

Maroiana: ¡i'm back! * _recibe un zape_ * ¡¿por que me das un golpe, loca?!

María: ¡cállate y compórtate quieres!

Marco: chicas, cálmense, por favor…

María/Mariana: ¡tu cállate!

Marco: * _detrás de belén_ * dan miedo esas dos cuando estan enojadas… T-T

Belén: ya ya * _dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo_ *

 **Yo: también nos acompañaran los elencos de esta temporada, que son josé, alan, alex, arnol, ángel, sofía, yuri, ray**

José: hola a todos otra vez

Alan:… * _cruzado de brazos en su asiento y simplemente asintiendo como saludo_ *

Alex: hola lectores y lectoras n_n/ * _saludándolos con una sonrisa_ *

Arnol: mira brother, estamos en la tv * _señala a la cámara (4 pared revelada)_ * ¡hola mama, estoy en la tele! nwn/

Ángel: sí que eres un idiota ¬.¬"

Ray: hola a todos * _sentándose en su respectivo asiento que tenía su nombre como a todos_ *

Sofía: hola a todos…

Yuri: tranquila sofía, debes calmarte * _sonriéndole a su amiga con un leve asentó ruso_ *

Sofía: está bien…

Rose: te entiendo, yo igual fui nerviosa la primera vez * _colocando su mano en el hombro de su nueva amiga sonriéndole_ * así que, no te preocupes

Sofía: gracias…

 **Yo:** _ **okey, como ya estan el elenco completo les explicare como serán los reviews. Ustedes**_ * _señalando a los primeros guardias nocturnos del fanfic anterior_ * _ **ustedes solo estarán como espectadores y ustedes**_ * _señalando a los nuevos oc's y a los tres anteriores que aparecieron en el fanfic anterior_ * _ **son los nuevos en que la gente les preguntara o posiblemente respondan algunas cosas que ellos hagan**_

Todos: esta bien

 **Yo:** _ **bien comencemos con el primer review y es de mi gran amiga Shallie-Desu-Ne**_

- _Review de_ _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ -

* _Se habre un portal y salen 4 oc's shallote, youma, la chica misteriosa del capitulo 1, y un pelinegro de el ojo derecho color ambar y el ojo izquierdo color verde oscuro, y la escritora con un auricular bluetooth_ *

-Youma: Ven? Aqui es de donde le hablabamos shal y yo

-¿?:Yo ya sabia de aquí * _agarra una fruta y empieza a comerla_ *

-¿?:Vamos Shalliex, no tienes que ser asi

-Shalliex: Bueno, pero parece que ella está muy enojada desde que leyó la versión original de este fic * _apunta a Shallie_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- It's time to die. IN FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S 3. I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN THEN YOU WILL SEE. YOU'LL BURN ALIVE... WHEN YOU HIT NIGHT 5... THATS LIFE * _canta a todo pulmón_ *

-¿?: Pero que le paso?*pregunta curioso*

-Youma: Parece que supo que su amor destinado fue robado por una * _spoiler_ * sensual

-Shallote: Siento pena por ella

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- IN FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S 3. A HORROR RIDE. BUILT JUST FOR ME, YOUR DOOM IS NEAR YOUR TIME COMES NOW, YOU'RE JUST TOO LATE. I'M COMING FOR YOU NOW * _se cansa y respira profundamente, y escucha que el auricular se quedó sin batería_ * PERO QUE REVERENDA MIERDA

-Mis oc's: NO HACE FALTA GRITAR

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Mariquitas, mariquitas, como niñas siempre gritan * _les saco la lengua_ * Por sierto... I'm Not tsun-tsun-dere merce

 **Yo:** _ **okey, no eres una tsundere…**_ * _con algo de miedo apoyado contra la pared al pensar que moriría_ * _ **…**_ ( _pensando:_ _ **¿como rayos supo pensé que parecía tsundere? Bueno, que puedo hacer yo para buscar la respuesta**_ ) _ **Hmmm… se me antojo comer ramen**_

Chicos: que loco… -_-"

Chicas: que idiota ¬.¬

-¿?: Ok, por cierto...* _se va junto con merce_ * Ellos son tus oc's de esta temporada? Me agrada el pelinegro

 **Yo:** _ **hehehe, gracias, espero que sigan agradándote el elenco**_

-Youma: JAJAJAJAJJ, you are so gay * _recibe un golpe del pelinegro (mi ocEd.._ * No seas brusco con una mujer

-¿?: Te consideras mujer?

-Youma: DISSSSSSCULPAME, pero SI... Me considero MUJER... MAS QUE LA CONEJA TRAPO

* _ **En la pizzería del fanfic de Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ *

-¿?: ACHU! Alguien hablo mal de mí?

-¿?: Bon... Estas alucinando

-¿?: Si, Freddy tiene razón * _pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga_ *

-Bon?: Si creo que tienen razón * _sonríe amablemente a sus amigos_ *

* _ **De vuelta en la seccion de review's**_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Creo que lo de el crossover no se podria hacer... O si? * _piensa un segundo_ * Es que mis oc's son de 1986 y los tuyos son de 199* y algo... Como que... Ya solo quedarían los restos de Shallote para esa época

-Shallote: Mis restos?

 **Yo:** _ **ah… sabes que los chicos…**_ *señalando a los oc's mios* _ **son del año actual y no de 199*. Ya que Frank y Alice son del año entre 1987 y 1993 entre ambas pizzerías**_ * _referencia cronológica de fnaf 2 y fnaf 1_ * _ **ya que… tendre que ser mas claro para todos**_ * _trayendo un pizzarron y haciéndole una línea larga recta y luego varias líneas a distintas direcciones de distintos colores para hacer la referencia mas clara_ *

 **Yo:** _ **como sabran, esta línea de color negro es la línea de tiempo original del genero de Five Nights At Freddy's. pero las líneas de otros colores son líneas de tiempo altenernas de la saga originas donde nosotros los escritores**_ * _señalándome a mi, después a shallie y luego a la cámara de la cuarta pared_ * _ **somos los que hemos creado esto mediante los fanfics en wattpad o fanfiction o alguna otra pagiina referente a los fanfics, debido que nosotros hemos creado estas miles de universos alternos del original que es del videojuego. También conocido como au's en referencia de undertale, ya que es lo mismo que en sus fanfics, etc. Y para decirlo simplemente, nuestros fanfics técnicamente son au's de lo original como FNAF, undertale, entre otros videojuegos, películas, series, caricaturas, animes o otras cosas mediante el fandom y fanfics de cada uno de nosotros. ¿Me explique bien?**_ * _mirándolos a todos ustedes mis oc's, los ocs de shallie, a mi lectora y a la cuarta pared_ *

 **Yo:** _ **oh, por favor.¡ Cualquiera que haya jugado undertale lo sabría desde que cada uno de nosotros haya creado algun fanfics de alguno de cada categoría que he anunciado en el jodido pizzaron!**_ * _cruzado de brazos_ * _ **solo usen su intuición y con el conocimiento del fandom de sus juegos, por que creen que mi fanfic de HTTYD es la diferencia de entre 300 a 600 años atrás del original de la película e libros del mismo nombre. Creo que el único que se salva es la saga de videojuegos del Monster Hunter de capcom que no tiene fecha de origen en sus juego,s¿ como assasin's creed por ejemplo que supuestamente siguen una cronología de tiempo desde tiempo xxxx hasta el actual moderno que conocemos todos?**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- larga historia...piensa un rato, (pero segun el lapso de tiempo... Ellos estarian en 1996 despues?... Mejor no pienzo mas... o es spoilerAh... Alguno de ustedes entiende japones? * _pregunto a los oc's de merce_ *

Todos: no, no sabemos japonés

 **Yo:** _ **yo solo se saludar y algunas cosas, pero no hablo japonés fluido como tu T-T**_ * _llorando en un rincón con una aura depresiva murmurando cosas incoherentes_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Para traducirles lo que dije la última vez hacia alan * _miro a alan con aburrimiento y seriedad_ *

Alan: * _despegando su vista de su teléfono y mirar a la lectora_ * ¿que?

-Mis oc's: Se va a desatar una guerra, un sunami, y muchas cosas... Cuando ella se enoja es el infierno mismo * _murmuran entre ellos_ *

 **Yo:** * _bebiendo una lata de soda_ * _ **neh, seguro que no es comparada con las torturas que hago…**_ * _mirando a la habitación de tortura donde se escuchaban muchos gritos de agonía y sufrimiento_ * _ **¿no querrán entrar ahí, verdad? O van a querer morir ahora mismo… -_-"**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Pues... Si quieren saberlo... Esperaran a la segunda noche de este idiota * _apunta a alan_ * Para saber la traduccion... Sorry, y no le pregunten a merce o es trampa

Alan: a quien le dices, idiota, ¿idiota? * _ignorándola mirando su teléfono y ver videos de youtube_ *

* _se habre un portal y sale una niña de cabello negro con orejas y cola de gato, tenia una campera con manchas blancas, marrones y rubias, su falda era igual, tenia guantes el derecho de color blanco, y el izquierdo de color negro, sus ojos eran ambar y sus zapatos eran negro el derecho y blanco el izquierdo_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- hey, que haces tu aqui * _voy junto a la niña que era mas bajita que yo_ *

¿?: Te nececitamos, Eraser y Artist empezaron una pela contra Black y Souma... Se descontralara *la niña miraba seria a shallie* Hola mercenary...

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Puedes encargarte tu... Estoy ocupada

¿?: Me debes esta sabes, vere si PeluLau puede ayudarme * _se va en el portal_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ella era mi gata, version humanizada claro... Pero el la vida real es arisca * _rie nerviosamente_ * Y perdón si tardo un poco en el capitulo 2 de mi historia... Ayer lo estaba por terminar, pero mi teléfono se le murió la batería... Hoy lo continuare... Creo * _Mis oc's abren un portal y se van_ *

 **Yo:** _ **no hay porblema**_ **n_n/**

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Alan... * _le miro seriamente como el lo hace_ * ...Te odio... Te amaba...Pero te odio...Amante de los pollos...

Alan: * _quitándose los audiculares algo confundido_ * ¿que dijo? * _mirando confundido a lo que dijo la lectora debido que estaba escuchando musica_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- * _me giro para ver al resto con una sonrisa amable_ * Por cierto Alex, no sabía que tu segundo nombre era rodrigo... Pero te queda, eres como tu padre... Y belén como su madre... Frank es mejor que alan XD... Adios Merce, Belen, y Alex... Nos vemos la próxima * _deja accidentalmente su auricular bluetooth y se va_ *

Belén/Alex: adios * _despidiéndose con la mano_ *

Alan: cada vez los lectores son mas locos que cualquier persona * _vuelve a escuchar su música y ve los auriculares bluetooth de la lectora y se los guarda para cuando vuelva_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bueno, creo que eso era…**_

* _se habre un portal y salgo de ahi con auriculares y un chico mas alto que yo, con cabello negro y ojos marrones_ *

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- ¡Surprise Bitches! He vuelto porque me olvide de decir algo, como merce pidio opiniones de versiones humanizadas, las de lulu999 y pole-bear me gustan, pero mi favorito es de una artista llamada Emily Huante o Ehuante abreviado, son más fachas y me gustan el estilo

 **Yo:** okey, lo tendre en cuenta, las versiones de emely huante * _sonriéndote mientras lo anoto en una libreta_ *

-¿?: Y yo que hago aqui? Estaba en una partida de Star Wars en mi computadora

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Bueno, pos no ce, retirate * _el pelinegro abre el portal y se va*_ Pos nada, seria eso... Y decir que en la version de Ehuante, la marioneta es muy bonita, como BonBon, y toy freddy... Sigue siendo pedofilo ARHE re que mala que soy... Pos nada, me encamnta tu fic de fnaf, lastima que esta temporada sera la ultima, y quiero (si puedes) que continues en un One-Shot de wattpad que tenias con, cierta rubia de ojos morados * _guiño_ *

 **Yo:** _ **si, intentare de continuarla, cuando termine los fanfics de FNAF en fanfiction y wattpad…**_ * _mirándote dudoso por el gruñido_ * _ **bueno, era un one-shot que íbamos hacer unos amigos que conocí en fanfiction, seguro te hace conocido AMLC21 y sus fanfics. Te recomiendo leer sus fanfics que son igual de entretenidos como de SweetGirl90, Pursuit, Nexo, mi buen amigo dimentor, ya que debido a ciertos asuntos personales no ha podido avanzar en nada y también si te gustan otros fanfics te recomiendo leer fanfics de o algunos que tengo en mi listado de fanfics. Ya que ellos tienes más tiempo que yo en sus fanfics seguramente y te caerán muy bien n_n**_

- _ **Shallie-Desu-Ne**_ \- Y eso... Perdón por responder atrasado * _abre un portal, pero antes le da una cachetada a alan_ * Traicionero * _le da un abrazo a Alex y Belen y a merce le di una canasta con billetes en dólares para que lo cambie a su moneda_ * BYE a todos, excepto alan* _cruzo el portal_ *

 **Yo:** _ **gracias T-T**_ * _guardando el dinero en un mini portal_ *

Belén: cuídate

Alex: vuelve, ¿cuando quieras?

Alan: ¿por qué me abofeteo? * _mirando más confundido a la lectora_ *

Chicas: tu si que sabes entender a las mujeres… * _mirando incrédulas al ver que el hermano de su amiga era algo distraído en saber de alguien que se haya enamorado de él_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bien, ahora largo todos que tengo que hacer algo**_

Todos: si * _se van a sus respectivas habitaciones que les mostraba el elenco anterior a los nuevos invitados debido que había un par de bloques de apartamento donde decían "_ _ **Apartamentos para invitados**_ _" y el otro era "_ _ **apartamento de mis oc's**_ _"_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bien no hay nadie…**_ * _chasqueo los dedos y caen unos cuerpos contra el suelo inconscientes y llevándolos a la bodega y encerrarlos_ * _ **bien, con eso tendremos hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero que no se enojen debido que estas chatarras, si que son testarudos…**_ * _me acerco a un pizarrón de horarios_ *

 **Yo:** _ **bien, capítulos normales hablaran los oc's y los capítulos de las noches hablaran los animatronics… si, al menos así me ahorrare algunas cosas de sobre esfuerzos, hehehe… veremos que hacen ahora los lectores con este horario nuevo**_ * _desaparezco a lo sans y aparezco golpeando la pared de mi dormitorio_ * _ **mierda, olvide que no debo confiarme con esta habilidad… ¿no entiendo como sans aparece en donde debe…? Hmmm… después hablo con él…**_ * _quedo inconsciente en el suelo de mi habitación_ *

 **Atte. ustedes, Mercenary Hunter.**


End file.
